Recomeçar
by Iaah
Summary: Ela renasce.Carrega dentro de si uma forte vampira, e uma vida da qual não se lembra.Quando seu passado desconhecido bater à porta, o que irá fazer?Claudia Oleander sempre cumpre suas promessas.Mesmo que para isso seja preciso começar tudo de novo.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer - **Oleanders e afins pertencem à mim, vocês reconhecerão os que pertencem à tia Steph. Não vou ficar avisando isso todo cap, é só pra vocês se ligarem :D

-

**Prólogo**

_16 de novembro de 2009_

Na sala de espera do hospital, um homem bem vestido andava de um lado para outro, visivelmente impaciente e nervoso. A cada cinco minutos olhava para seu relógio Rolex em ouro branco, e se impacientava com a demora na passagem do tempo. Foi até o balcão da recepção em passos largos.

"Quando termina? Já estão lá a quase duas horas!"

A enfermeira sorriu. Já era a sétima vez em menos de meia hora que ele lhe fazia aquela pergunta. "Sr. Zwecker, eu já lhe avisei que o doutor virá falar-lhe pessoalmente quando a operação tiver terminado."

"Eu paguei por isso!", reclamou, socando o balcão "Tem que ser rápido! São minha ulher e minha primeira filha, uma das duas pode estar morta a essa hora, inferno!"

"Sinto muito, senhor, eu-"

Um médico, saindo da área de cirurgias, interrompeu a fala da enfermeira magra e já cansada das perguntas do belo homem de olhos azuis, bilionário americano dono de uma empresa multinacional de automóveis. Era fato que ele era um dos homens mais bonitos e cobiçados do mundo, mas também era fato de que só tinha olhos para a mulher, Eliza Baywatch Zwecker, vice-presidente da maior empresa criadora de softwares do mundo. Os dois eram casados a três anos, e, depois de dois anos em tratamentos para fertilidade, Eliza conseguiu engravidar. A gravidez, no entanto, não foi calma. Tanto que, aos sete meses de gestação, tiveram que fazer uma cesariana às pressas, e foi deixado muito claro que os riscos demorte para as duas era muito alto. Ele passava a mão impacientemente pelo cabelo negro ao notar que o médico se encaminhava em sua direção.

"Sr. Thomas Zwecker?", o doutor perguntou.

"Sim."

O médico hesitou antes de continuar. "Tenho boas e más notícias, senhor."

"Fale logo!"

"A má é que, infelizmente, não conseguimos salvar sua esposa, senhor, fizemos todo o possível, mas ela perdeu muito sangue e..."

"FIZESSEM O IMPOSSÍVEL!", gritou, em choque, lágrimas de desespero rolando feito uma cachoeira pela face branca e distorcida pela tristeza "MINHA MULHER!"

"Mas tenho uma boa senhor."

Thomas ergueu o rosto, agora pálido e sem expressão, banhado de lágrimas que não paravam de cair. "E qual é?"

"A menina, o bebê, senhor, conseguimos salvar.", o médico deu um sorriso tímido "É um bebê perfeito."

Os cantos da boca de Thomas Zwecker se ergueram timidamente. "Minha filha..."

"Sim, senhor. Já tem um nome para a criança?"

"Elizabeth Ann Zwecker.", respondeu simplesmente.

Assim começou a segunda vida de Claudia Oleander.

* * *

**N/A - **Hey people!

Aqui estou eu, nem demorei tanto assim pra começar a postar Recomeçar, né?

Deixem reviews falando suas primeiras impressões;

Salut, e até a próxima!


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1 - Ressaca Matinal**

Eu quero viver

Nessa metamorfose ambulante

Do que ter aquela velha opinião

formada sobre tudo

_Metamorfose ambulante - Raul Seixas_

Parecia que eu tinha acabado de fechar os olhos quando o despertador tocou. Na verdade, isso era bem provável. Quero dizer, cheguei da festa daquela idiota da Juliet Prince às, o quê?, seis, seis e meia? Dancei a noite toda, bebi até cair e tive que ser carregada do carro de Vince até aqui po Steve, o motorista grandão que meu pai contratou semana passada no lugar daquele idiota que eu despedi depois que ele se recusou a passear com Janis Joplin, minha shar-pei.

É claro que ouvi um monte do meu pai por causa disso, é fantástico como ele só se dá conta de que eu existo na hora de me chamar de irresponsável, imatura e inconsequente. Mas, quer saber? Foda-se! Eu tenho dezoito anos e no ano que vem pretendo comprar uma cobertura bem linda em LA e sumir daqui. Como sempre, as coisas que meu pai falou entraram por uma orelha e saíram pela outra, e eu me ocupei em ficar observando o escritório cirurgicamente limpo dele. Não, Thomas Zwecker não é médico, mas tudo indica que é o que nasceu pra ser. Digo, ele é um chato quadrado que vive para o trabalho e não tem tempo para família (que se resume a mim e Janis, embora ele não conte ela como um membro da família, mas tudo bem. Talvez nem eu esteja dentro dos padrões daquilo que ele chama de 'família'), não são os médicos que fazem isso? Voltando ao assunto, do cara que eu despedi, meu pai pagava muito bem pro cara pra ele dirigir o _meu _carro e me levar pra lugares maneiros (excetuando a escola, aquele covil de nerds), e quando eu peço pro homem passear com a Janis um pouquinho, ele se recusa! Rua, claro! Pensa que a vida é fácil? Nananinanão, meu filho.

Janis estava ao meu lado e nem se mexeu quando o despertador tocou. Decidi fazer o mesmo e fechei os olhos para dormir eu estava pegando no sono, um ser maléfico abriu as cortinas e fez o sol entrar na minha caverna.

"Oh, merda, feche isso!, reclamei, pondo um dos travesseiros em cima do rosto.

Mas a enviada do demônio não desistiu da empreitada de me acordar e puxou minhas cobertas.

"Elizabeth, hora de levantar!", a gorda da sra. Miles falou com aquela voz de sapo rouco "Vamos, ou você vai se atrasar para a escola!"

Eu juro que, se aguentasse o peso dela, a jogava da varanda do meu quarto da fazenda que temos no Texas, pra ela cair exatamente dentro do lago do meu pai e servir de alimento pras carpas dele.

"Eu não vou pra escola hoje!"

Ela tirou o travesseiro do meu rosto e eu tapei os olhos com as mãos. "Não foi isso que seu pai me falou antes de sair. Agora vamos!", vendo que eu não me mexia, resolveu tirar Janis da minha cama e a colocou para fora do quarto "Você dormiu sem trocar de roupa e tirar a maquiagem? A que horas chegou?"

"Às trinta e nove da tarde, velha chata.", resmunguei enquanto ia para o banheiro.

Como sempre, a sra. Miles já havia enchido minha banheira com água quente. Prendi meu cabelo em coque e fiquei de molho ali até ela bater na porta, me mandando sair. Fingi que não escutava por mais quinze minutos, até que ela ficou bravinha e entrou no banheiro, ameaçando me tirar dali ela mesma se eu não saísse logo.

A droga toda de ser órfã de mãe e ter um pai que vive para o trabalho é ter que aguentar essa baleia ruiva que tenho que chamar de governanta, e atende pelo nome de Rosan Miles.O engraçado é que, mesmo ela sendo _minha _empregada, paga com o dinheiro da _minha _família, sou eu que tenho que obedecê-la, não o contrário. Vai entender a cabeça do meu pai.

Quarenta minutos depois eu estava pronta, de jeans justíssimo e camiseta caída em um ombro, estampada com um 'I NY' com direito a coração vermelho gigantesco bordado com lantejoulas, mas meu all star fudido e preto preferido, porque eu não aguentaria nem dar um passo de salto. Meu cabelo, cortado a duas semanas por mim mesma, permanecia repicado e absurdamente bagunçado. Nem na franja eu passei a mão. Pra tampar as olheiras, nada melhor que um óculos retrô gigantesco, visto que eu estava com uma preguiça monstra de me maquear.

A sra. Miles só mfaltou ter um filho ao me ver daquele jeito, mas, como sempre, eu a deixei gritando sozinha, tomei meu café da manhã tranquilamente, mesmo com ela mugindo que eu ia chegar atrasada no primeiro tempo da escola, peguei minha maxibolsa de couro preto brilhante, já com meu material dentro, entrei no elevador (eu moro na cobertura), e cheguei na garagem, onde Steve me esperava com a porta da Mercedes preta aberta pra mim.

"Bom dia, srta. Zwecker."

Joguei a bolsa lá dentro antes de responder e entrar. "Só se for pra você, meu filho."

Saímos do prédio pra uma das mais movimentadas avenidas da maçã, Nova York, e rumamos para a prisão fantasiada de 'melhor escola para os melhores jovens das melhores famílias' (não que eu me encaixe no quesito de 'melhor jovem' da minha família, mas como sou a única, eu que tive que pagar o pato), a Instituto Roosevelt de Ensino, popularmente conhecia como 'a escola mais cara dos EUA'. Grande merda. Eu teno certeza que em qualquer escolinha do governo eu aprenderia o que aprendo lá. Por sorte, estou no último ano. E depois: LIBERDADE!

Steve me deixou na porta da escola, e todos já haviam entrado. Assinei a frescura do caderninho de atrasos, peguei o bilhetinho da mulher da secretaria e e fui para aula de Física, dada pela srta. Goone, uma velha de uns sessenta anos, gorda, feia, encalhada e provavelmente virgem, porque nenhum homem se aventuraria a ir pra cama com um dragão daqueles, ainda mais formada em Física! Fala sério, quem em são consciência faz faculdade de Física, meu Deus? Bem, eu e a Natalie chegamos à conclusão de que é falta de sexo. Precisamos urgentemente arrumar um namorado pra professora. Mas, antes, umas plásticas seriam boas, assim como uma depilação naquele bigodinho de mano que ela apelida carinhosamente de buço.

Abri a porta e ela parou de passar a matéria no quadro pra olhar pra mim.

"Não te ensinaram a bater na porta antes de entrar, srta. Zwecker?"

Apenas estendi o bilhete, liberando a minha entrada, e fui sentar no meu lugar, na última carteira do canto esquerdo, ao lado de Natalie, minha melhor amiga.

"Achei que você não viria pra escola hoje, depois do estado em que chegou em casa."

Bufei, deitando a cabeça na mesa. "A baleia ruiva não me deu alternativas."

"Ei, o que você tem contra ruivos?", ela disse apontando para o próprio cabelo, um pouco maior que o meu.

"O seu é pintado, Natalie, não conta!", mostrei a língua "E você, tá fazendo o que aqui? Até onde eu me lembro, já estava pior que eu."

"Minha mãe pensa que eu consigo aprender alguma coisa de ressaca.", apontou para baixo dos olhos castanhos "Tive que passar quilos de corretivo e pó pra esconder as olheiras."

"Será que eu posso continuar dando minha aula, ou vocês duas querem vir aqui explicar a matéria, srta. Zwecker e srta. Blinder? ", a bigoduda encalhada crocitou "Existem pessoas nesta sala que querem aprender!"

Fiz uma careta, no que fui acompanhada por Nat, e nos calamos. Consegui dormir durante as duas aulas de Física, e só acordei porque Natalie me sacudiu quando o sinal tocou.

"Acorda aê, _Ressaca Matinal_, hora da sua aula de Biologia!"

Peguei minhas coisas e caminhei com ela até o corredor três, onde Nat seguiu para a aula de Trigonometria.

Na porta da sala de Bilogia, encontrei Cam e Vince, meus amigos. Cam era o capitão do time de basquete da escola, de cabelo escuro e liso e olhos negros e alto. Cinquenta por cento das meninas da escola pagavam pau pra ele. As outras cinquenta por cento babavam por Vincent, o Vince, simplesmente braços e pernas perfeitas, uma cabeça bem resolvida, cabelo loiro escuro em que passava máquina dois e uma argola charmosa em cada orelha. Não era o capitão de nenhum time, mas tinha a melhor banda de rock de NY. Pode acreditar quando eu digo que a Sharp vai ficar famosa mundialmente. E eu não falo isso pra qualquer bandinha de garagem.

Pois bem, os dois estavam na porta da sala.

Vince bagunçou meu cabelo, se é que ele podia ficar ainda mais bagunçado. "Fala, Platina!

Ele me chamava desse jeito porque sabia que eu odiava. A causa desse apelido ridículo era o tom que eu pintava meu cabelo, já loiro por natureza, mas não tanto quanto eu gostaria que fosse.

"Vai pro inferno, Vince.", reclamei enquanto ganhava um beijo no pescoço dado por Cam.

"Ei, eu também quero te dar um beijo!", Vince se fingiu enciumado.

"Só eu tenho esse direito, cara.", Cam se gabou, sorrindo.

Cortei a onda deleindo até Vince e mordendo sua orelha. Depois, me virei para Cam. "Pode ir tirando seu cavalinho da chuva, Cam Mooring, eu não sou nem nunca vou ser propriedade de ninguém!"

Cam riu. "Liz Zwecker, sempre um doce de menina!"

Dei um tapa em seu ombro e saí puxando ele e Vince para dentro da sala de aula, onde o professor Matsumura, um dos únicos professores legais daquela merda de escola, havia acabado de entrar.

"Vamos para a sala, seus inúteis.", comandcei.

Os dois começaram a rir. "Vai chover canivete!", gargalhou Cam "Você querendo estudar, Elizabeth?"

Fiz uma careta ao escutar meu nome todo, e apontei os lugares de cada um, como sempre: Cam na minha frente e Vince ao seu lado, deixando a carteira ao meu lado vazia para que eu pudesse espalhar minhas coisas do jeito que desejasse. Só depois respondi à brincadeira do Cam.

"É Liz, você sabe que odeio meu nome!", resmunguei, me sentando logo em seguida "E que foi que falou em estudar? Eu só acho a mesa um lugar mais confortável pra desmaiar por conta da ressaca que se apoderou de minha magnífica pessoa."

Os dois riram um pouco do meu comentário, e o professor começou a aula. Levantei a cabeça e prestei atenção, em um dos meus raros momentos de nerd. Talvez o único, mas eu realmente gostava de Biologia e daquele professor que só faltava se vestir de planária pra prender nossas atenção.

Dez minutos depois do início de uma aula fascinante sobre Platelmintos, em que Vince e Cam dormiram nos três primeiros minutos, bateram à porta. Em seus passinhos miúdos, o professor foi até lá, abriu a porta, e a coordenador, sra. Wilson, lhe falou alguma coisa baizinho. Com ela ainda para lá, ele se voltou em nossa direção. Puxei o cabelo de Cam e belisquei Vince para que eles acordassem. A senhora Wilson entrou e começou a falar olhando para nós.

"Sr. Cam Hector Mooring, sr. Vincent John Wallock e srta. Elizabeth Ann Zwecker, por favor, tenham a gentileza de me acompanhar."

É, fudeu.

* * *

**N/A - **Primeiro cap :D

tá faltando gente de Renascer aqui, avisem quem puder que Recomeçar já está no ar!

então, né, só posto se receber oito reviews, e no próximo cap temos Oleanders :pp

aaaah, eu tenho um pedido encarecido pra fazer pra vcs T.T

tipo, eu não sei fazer capas porque sou uma negação no photoshop, então eu queria pedir pra, quem puder e souber e quiser fazer, faça capinhas pra Recomeçar! Renascer tinha duas lindas, feitas pela Chantal (amo tu! :D) e eu queria que recomeçar também tivesse!

e, ah! os links pras imagens estão estão no meu perfil, os personagens estão lá, quem quiser ver, fique a vontade ^^

_respondendo reviews (enquanto como um sushi delicioso que a mãe da minha amiga que mora comigo trouxe pra gente ;D)_

_viczanini - _oown, brigada querida!!! tá aqui mais! bjs!

_Chantal - _ei Chant! você me seguiu! usauhshuah' podexá que o seu Guel aparece já já ^^ tadinha da mãe da Liz meeesmo, mas isso era preciso :/ que bom q gostou! mais aqui! :D

_SAMsamCullen - _ q bom q gostou de Ren, e muito legal q deixou review aqui, fiquei muito feliz mesmo! aqui tá o cap, ficou feliz? xoxo

_Vick - _ó nóis aqui traveiz! OMG, tadinha da Liz! mas ela é a Cladia, só que, bem, com umas mudancinhas aleatórias xD fica brava não, tudo se resolve com o tempo :p cap q vem já tem o galerão! bejuux qrida!

_Vivi Malfoy - _uma leitora anônima de Renascer!!! que bom q gostou, e que feliz q deixou review aqui! certo, nem tudo é perfeito, como a nossa nova protagonista também não é ^^ atualizei, e o que achou da Liz? :D

_Thá - _q bom q tá gostando! olha, Claudia morreu em 1999. e dez anos depois cá está Liz ^^ nem demorou tanto quanto Hugo/Henri, né? huashuahsuh' os links tão lá no perfil, ok? nem demorei! uhasuhauh' férias, o q é isso? uahushaus' q nada, férias de escola só sexta, e do cursinho só daqui a duas semanas! --' ooown, me fez passar vontade! beijinhos flor!

Salut!


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2 - Velhos conhecidos**

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With Nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people and  
I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

You and me - Lifehouse

_Porque somos você, eu e todas as pessoas  
Com nada para fazer, nada para perder  
E somos você, eu e todas as pessoas e  
Eu não sei porquê  
Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você  
_

Fazendo cara de tédio, peguei minha bolsa e levantei calmamente, sendo seguida por Vince e Cam e suas respectivas mochilas. Pisquei para o professor Matsumura, que riu, e saí pelo corredor, sendo guiada pela mal-amada Wilson, até a sala onde Natalie estava, ela foi chamada e também saiu. Dalí, seguimos pelo conhecido caminho que levava até a sala do diretor.

Chegamos e entramos direto, sem bater na porta. Como eu suspeitava, o diretor Swalk estava a nossa espera, e apenas franziu a sobrancelha ao nos ver. Cam e Vince sentaram nas únicas duas cadeiras disponíveis, eu sentei no colo de Vince e Natalie no de Cam. Olhamos para a cara perfeitamente barbeada do homem à nossa frente. Sorri.

"Bom dia, sr. Swalk."

"Não pra vocês.", começou "Por fontes seguras, fiquei sabendo que vocês quatro têm usado substâncias ilícitas dentro dos limites da escola."

Vince riu, seco. "Fontes seguras? O termo dedo-duro se encaixa melhor nesse tipo de pessoa, diretor.", debochou "E nós nunca usamos nenhuma substância ilícita em nenhum limite da escola."

"Talvez álcool e cigarro sejam os termos mais corretos.", o diretor revidor.

Revirei os olhos. Não se pode fazer nada nessa escola sem que todo mundo saiba.

"Por isso,", continuou o diretor "fui obrigado a enviar e-mails para os pais de vocês, comunicando que estão suspensos por uma semana e que serão expulsos se conseguirmos provas concretas do ato."

Me levantei de um pulo, nem um pouco preocupada, assim como meus amigos. O e-mail de nossos pais que o diretor tinha eram falsos, criados por nós. Vantagens de se ter pais que não têm tempo para os filhos.

"Só isso?", perguntei.

O homem fechou a cara. "Sim. E a suspensão começa hoje."

"Ótimo!", saí puxando Vince pela mão, com Nat e Cam logo atrás.

Fomos andando até o estacionamento em silêncio.

"Então, shopping?", Nat perguntou, encostando no próprio carro, um Porsche vermelho.

Concordamos em passar o tempo em que devíamos estar na escola por lá. Cam foi em seu Volvo preto, e eu peguei carona com Vince no carro que mais parecia meu do que o meu próprio, e que era uma BMW prateada.

Mal saímos do estacionamento e entramos em um engarrafamente de lei em NY. Vince colocou seu pen drive com músicas da Sharp no som, enquanto eu abria o porta luvas. Camisnhas, cigarros e uma garrafa de de vodka caíram em meu colo. Ele começou a rir, ao que eu fiz uma cara feia, guardei as camisinhas e os cigarros e abri a garrafa de vodka, bebendo direto no gargalo e oferecendo um pouco pra ele, que aceitou, tomou um gole e depois me devolveu. O trânsito começou a fluir, e ficamos um pouco em silêncio.

"Sabe, Liz, às vezes eu acho que ando com as garotas erradas."

Ergui as sobrancelhas. "Como assim?"

"Você e Natalie são tão estranhas e é tão natural ficar perto de vocês que nem posso contá-las mais como garotas."

"Faça amizade com líderes de torcida, então.", respondi simplesmente, dando de ombros.

O trânsito parou novamente, e ele se virou pra olhar para mim.

"Não é disso que eu estou falando!"

"Não?", dei uma de desentendida "É do que então?"

"Lembra de quando conversamos sobre amor e você disse que não acreditava?"

Comecei a gargalhar sem parar, engasgando com a Vodka, e Vince voltou a dirigir, não sem antes me lançar um olhar de que não estava entendendo nada.

"Vincent, você está apaixonado?!"

"EU? Mas quem te disse isso?"

"Ninguém, eu só... Estou achando estranho escutar você falando de amor... Tem que estar apaixonado, não?"

"Não! É que eu... Tenho a impressão de que você e Nat nunca serão como as outras...", ele filosofava enquanto dirigia "Quero dizer... Mais você. Eu não te vejo como uma das garotas que eu pego, você é diferente, Liz. É como se... Não achasse nenhum cara bom o bastante pra você."

Tirei os óculos e coloquei o pé pra cima do painel. Olhei para fora, para o trânsito, antes de responder. "É que nenhum cara é bom o bastante pra mim mesmo."

Ficamos em silêncio. Era incrível como, em questão de minutos, Vince conseguia me fazer pensar no tipo de vida que eu levava, como se fosse uma coisa feia, errada. Ele, que errava tanto quanto ou mais que. Vincent, meu melhor amigo rebelde, drogado, fumante, bêbado e pervertido. O modo como ele falava me fazia sentir ruim, e era nessas horas que eu pensava se minha mãe gostaria de mim do jeito que eu vivia se estivesse viva.

"Eu tenho um palpite sobre quem nos dedou para o diretor.", mudei de assunto, torcendo para que ele não insistisse com aquele papo.

"Quem?"

"Donnatela Marshal."

Sua expressão ficou surpresa. "Donna? A peituda que eu peguei mês passado?"

"A própria.", confirmei "Ela ficou bravinha porque voc~e a trocou por aquela francesa intercambista... Monic?"

"Marie.", ele me corrigiu "Boa de cama, Liz, você tinha que ver!"

Tapei os olhos "Eu não tinha que ver nada!"

"Oh, me esqueci que você é puritana!"

"Vou te mostrar a puritana, V.", falei enquanto tomava mais um gole de Vodka.

"UH! Está me ameçando, Liz Zwecker?"

Dei de ombros, colocando os óculos novamente, já estávamos entrando no estacionamento do shopping. "Se assim você entendeu."

Ele riu um pouco, bagunçou me cabelo e murmurou algo a ver com 'criança boba', antes de estacionar, sair do carro e acender um cigarro. Antes de sair, passei um dos batons que sempre carrego na bolsa (vermelho sangue, combinando com o coração da camiseta), tirei ot ênis e me virei pra trás pra pegar a sandália que eu sempre deixava no carro dele, um scarpin vermelho. Saí e encontrei os três lá fora. Parei ao lado de Cam enquanto esperávamos Vince terminar o cigarro, e Cam me puxou pra perto, encostando minhas costas em seu peito.

Depois que Vince terminou de fumar, entramos no shopping proproamente dito, os meninos pararam em uma loja de jogos de computador. Aguentamos quinze minutos lá dentro, depois os convencemos à nos levar para a praça de alimentação. u estava morrendo de fome e necessitava urgentemente de um milk shake de morango ou Ovomaltine.

"De lá nós vamos para o cinema1", Nat comandou.

Vince a abraçou por trás. "Uuuh, escurinho com duas gatas!"

"Ótimo pra dormir!", eu sorri.

Ele soltou Natalie, parecendo ofendido.

"Pô, Liz, tanta coisa mais interessante pra fazer no escuro e você me pensa em dormir?"

Dei um sorriso sacana. "As coisas legais de se fazer no escuro eu fiz ontem a noite com Jason Folk, que aliás e o baterista da sua banda, e hoje estou cansada, com fome e com uma ressaca animal, e aúnica coisa que quero fazer é dormir."

Continuamos conversando até metade do caminho para a praça de alimentação, quando Natalie parou do nada, e me puxou pelo braço.

"Ai. Meu. Deus. Olha só aquilo Lizzie!"

Segui o olhar para onde ela olhava, e meu queixo caiu. Era um grupo de sete pessoas, que saíam da maior livraria do shopping. A garota que vinha na frente era morena, com o cabelo na metade das costas e cortado em camadas, usando uma jeans coladíssima e uma camiseta com um decote master nas costas e no peito. Tinha os olhos dourado e estava acompanhada pelo cara mais alto e musculoso que eu já tinha visto na minha vida. El tinha cara de mal e um cabelo cacheado fofíssimo. Do outro lado da menina andava um garoto grandão, de olhos escuros e pele um pouco mais clara que a do outro gigante, também grande e musculoso, mas nada que se comparasse ao da cara de mau. Atrás do grandalhão moreno andava uma menina enorme, de cabelo ondulado curto (N:/A: siiim, Moory cortou o cabelo!), enfeitado com uma borboleta brilhante, e estava de mãos dadas com um cara branquíssimo, de cabelo comprido e preto, também de olhos dourados como os da primeira menina. Assim como ela, era incrivelmente lindo. Ao lado, um pouco atrás deles, um casal formado por um menino loirinho e sorriso fofo no rosto e uma menina morena e de vestido soltinho, ambos de olhos dourados. Todos eles deixavam no chinelo Vince e Cam, e de repente minha auto-estima foi pro chão.

Foi então que eu vi o último. Ele usava calça jeans e bata branca de algodão, tinha os mesmos olhos dourados da maioria de seus acompanhantes, e também era muito branco. Algo nele me prendeu a atenção, e não foi só seu peitoral maravilhoso marcado sob a bata que usava, ou sua beleza perfeita e delicada, e ao mesmo tempo tão masculina. Algo nele me lembrava alguém muito especial, e me sentia bem. Eu não conseguia desviar meus olhos daquele rosto, e de repente me peguei pensando na conversa tida anteriormente com Vince, sobre alguém bom o batante pra mim. Sacudi a cabeça, tentando parar de pensar besteiras, mas quase doía desviar minha visão daquele cara.

De repente, nossos olhares se cruzaram, ele ficou estático, e os outros que estavam ao seu redor também olhavam pra mim. Um arrepio percorreu a minha espinha, meu coração falhou e bateu descompassado. O rapaz sorriu. Um sorriso tão lindo e verdadeiro como eu nunca tinha visto, e ele tinha covinhas na bochecha.

Me peguei sorrindo de volta.

* * *

**N/A - **Eeeei! desculpem a demora, mas eu não tô de férias (pelo menos não totalmente, tô tendo aula no cursinho à noite) e tenho simulado Fuvest amanhã e até quarta-feira.... então tô estudando feito uma doida, e nos tempos livres aproveito pra fugir pro cinema. Ontem via A Era do Gelo 3, rachei de rir! e terça vou na pré de HP 6, meia noite!!!! finalmente, depois de séculos esperando!

mas então, dez reviews e o próximo cap tá aqui, depois de quarta to de folga total. mas viajo no dia 21/07 pra casa da mamãe, e só volto no dia 3/8. se emprenhem pra deixar reviews bonitinhas antes disso, tá?

não vou responder reviews hoje pq tenho q tomar banho e ir pro cursinho.

Ah, Bella Giacon, não respondi sua review do prólogo pq vc deixou ela e essa merda do ff só me avisou depois que eu já tinha postado o cap 1. ^^

E Chantal, brigada pelas capas! ficaram lindas, as duas! vão lá ver, gente, as capas que a Chant fez pra Recomeçar, tá? :D

Salut!


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

"Terra chamando Liz, alôu?"

A voz de Natalie e os meninos me sacudindo me chamaram de volta à realidade. Desgrudei os olhos do cara perfeito da frente da livraria e tratei de tirar aquele sorriso do meu rosto. Olhei para meus amigos como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Eu te fiz uma pergunta e você não me respondeu, você escutou?"

Opa! Parece que eu me deliguei do mundo por uns intastes. "Repete?"

"Você viu que gatos?", ela perguntou apontando com a cabeça para o grupo da livraria, que ainda estava estático e olhava para nós.

Vince resolveu dar sua opinião inteligente. "Eu sou mais a morena gostosa."

"Porra, você viu o tamanho dos caras que estão do lado dela?", Cam estava de olhos arregalados.

"O maior deve ser Grope.", ironizei "O meio-irmão de Harid."

"Naah, muito bonito pra ser ele.", Nat zombou.

O grupo que nos olhava começou a se aproximar de nós, e paramos de falar imediatamente. A garta grande,a única menina sem olhos dourados, abriu um largo sorriso antes de começar a falar com a gente.

"Por favor, somos novos na cidade e estamos procurando o cinema do shopping... Vocês podem nos ajudar?"

Olhei de canto de olhos para meus amigos, mas eles pareciam petrificados. No caso de Vince, petrificado no peito da garota cheia de decotes.

"Nós estamos indo pra lá, eu posso mostrar a vocês onde é, se quiserem."

"Ah, valeu! A propósito, meu nome é Mary Soares.", estendeu a mão para que eu apertasse "Mas pode me chamar de Moory."

Apertei sua mão enore e quente e me senti bem por fazer aquilo. Algo nela me deixava muito feliz.

"Elizabeth Zwecker, mas me chame de Liz, odeio meu nome com todas as forças."

"Liz.", ela repetiu, aumentando ainda mais o sorriso e parecendo de outro mundo.

"É.", e me virei para os abobalhados atrás de mim "E esses são Natalie, Vincent e Cam, meus amigos."

Mary acenou para eles. "Olá, amigos da Liz!"

Os três pareceram despertar do transe. Vince acenou, todo charmoso, Nat ergueu a mão com os desdos em V e Cam disse um 'oi'. Mary se voltou para os que a acompanhavam.

"Vou te apresentar o batalhão agora.", disse com um meio sorriso, como que pedindo desculpas por ser tanta gente "Bom, esses são Miguel e Bernardo, meus irmãos.", ela apontou para os garotos grandes. Grope era Miguel, o outro, Bernardo.

O tal Miguel abriu um sorriso gigantesco e verdadeiro, me fazendo sentir uma vontade de pular em seus braços e encher seu rosto de beijos. Ele, por detrás daquela cara de mau, parecia ser muito fofo. Bernardo, por sua vez, abriu um sorrisinho sem graça e acenou. Os dois exalavam rebeldia e liberdade contagiantes. Me aproximei e recebi beijinhos na bochecha dos dois.

Parei na frente de Miguel. "Belos cachos, cara.", falei, sorrindo.

"Valeu, C-Liz.", ele sorriu, e seu sorriso murchou um pouco no final.

"Não tem de quê, baby.", me afastei "Só falei a verdade."

O nome da garota que os acompanhava era Chastity, e ela não me pareceu muito simpática. Ri por dentro: eu também não era.

O cara cabeludo ao lado de Mary era irmão de Chastity, e se chamava Samuel. Ele e Mary namoravam, e Samuel me cumprimentou com um aceno de longe. A menina de vestido também era irmã de Chastity e Samuel e tinha um nome peculiar, Koko, e era um tanto quanto fofa. Seu namorado se apresentou sozinho, e pareceu ser muito engraçado e espontâneo. Era Caled.

O último que Mary nos apresentou era também o que eu mais esperava. De perto, ele era ainda mais lindo, com seu cabelo castanho aloirado magnificamente despenteado, olhos que pareciam ter imãs e boca verelha.

"Liz, esse é Henri, irmão de Caled.", ela falou, e ele mordeu os lábios, deu um meio sorriso e um passo à frente.

Eu estava suando frio por nenhum motivo aparente, e meu coração já havia parado de bater a séculos. Certo, ele não havia parado de bater, mas você entendeu.

Henri finalmente falou. "Prazer, Liz."

"O prazer é meu.", consegui balbuciar antes de beijar seu rosto, deixando ali uma marca do meu batom vermelho "Desculpe!", pedi, roxa de vergonha, passando as costas de minha mão em sua bochecha gelada "Você está com frio?"

"Não, não."

"Bem... que tal cinema?", Caled nos lembrou, sorridente.

Recomeçamos a andar, não sem antes passar na praça de alimentação e comprar meu milk shake. Cam, Nat, Miguel e Bernardo engataram uma conversa animada, enquanto a tal de Chastity parecia cair na lábia de Vince. Eu andava entre Mary e Henri, os guiando até o cinema. Ao chegarmos lá, a fila do ingresso estava insanamente gigante, tudo por conta da droga da promoção de meia entrada da quarta-feira.

Vince passou o braço por meus ombros. "Sinto te informar, querida Liz, mas acho que a sua soneca no cinema não vai rolar."

Revirei os olhos e fiz cara de tédio, tirando o braço dele de meu ombro. Natalie, Cam e Miguel agora riam de alguma coisa que Bernardo havia dito. As pessoas que passavam não paravam de nos olhar. Eu já estava acostumada em chamar a atenção, mas não naquela proporção. Praticamente todo shopping olhava pra gente pelo menos duas vezes.

Desistimos de comprar os ingressos e fomos, juntos, para o estacionamento. Eu e Caled conversávamos sobre bandas de rock, e, com Vince ao meu lado, aproveitei pra falar da Sharp.

"Você tem que ouvir, eles são realmente maravilhosos!", me empolguei.

Por conta do meu nível de empolgação em fazer merchandising da banda alheia, pisei em falso, torci o pé e cairia no chão se não fosse pela rapidez de Henri, o cara gato gelado de estilo hippie. Ele usava papete nos pés, fofo!

"Você está bem?", perguntou, e parecia muito preocupado à toa.

Tirei a sandália e tentei andar, mas só manquei. Como os outros estavam na frente de nós, os únicos que viram meu quase tombo foram Henri, Caled, Koko, Mary Sam e Vince, que ria de se acabar. Educado, Henri pegou minhas sandálias.

"Não foi nada, só pisei em falso."

"Ou ainda é efeito da ressaca."

Lancei uma olhada assassina para ele. "Calado, Vincent Wallock, ou eu vou até o diretor Swalk e sem querer deixo escapar que você é o maior contrabandista de substâncias ilícitas da escola!"

Ele sorriu, cínico, e me puxo pelo cotovelo, aproximando nossos corpos e com a outra mão presa em minha cintura. Colocou a boca próxima à minha orelha e sussurrou.

"Não se esqueça que você é usuária das minhas substâncias ilícitas, Liz."

Dei de ombros. "Grande coisa!"

"Grande coisa mesmo!", ele nos separou, às gargalhadas.

Mary e Henri se entreolhavam estranhamente. Quando eles perceberam que eu e Vince os encarávamos, Mary sorriu.

"Então... Vocês estudam?"

O idiota do Vince começou a rir. "Digamos que é isso que tentamos fazer todas as manhãs... Mas não andamos tendo muito sucesso. ", explicou, ante os olhares inquisitivos dos dois "Quero dizer, por algum milagre que eu não consigo entender, Liz Zwecker tira notas acima da édia sem estudar porra nenhuma, exceto biologia."

"O fato de eu não estudar não quer dizer que eu não seja inteligente.", provoquei.

Ele revirou os olhos e bagunçou meu cabelo, que já estava uma completa merda, aproveitando pra tirar meus óculos. Aquilo me tirou do sério. Pra completar, a criança fantasiada de cara de dezenove anos saiu correndo com meu óculos, e não fiquei nem um pouco afim de correm atrás.

"Vincent, devolve essa porra!", gritei "Eu tô cheia de olheira, seja bonzinho, não quero assustar nosso recém conhecidos desse jeito!"

Koko, que acabara de se aproximar, sorriu. "Você está linda Liz! Amei seus olhos!"

Percebi que não era só ela que reparara em meus olhos, e fiquei envergonhada por sentir o olhar de Henri diretamente em mim. "Obrigada, mas eu realmente estou com olheiras, então seria bom alguém me devolver os óculos."

Depois de uns dois minutos, Vince cansou e me devolveu os óculos, que eu prontamente pus no rosto. Moory resolveu fazer uma pergunta.

"Mas onde vocês estudam?"

"Instituto Roosevelt.", respondi simplesmente. Ela apenas meneou a cabeça e sorriu.

"É onde vamos estudar!"

"Sério? Que legal!"

"Sim, nós vamos nos ver toda manhã a partir de amanhã!"

Meu sorriso sumiu. "Bom... A partir de amanhã não, porque eu, Vince, Nat e Cam estamos suspensos por uma semana."

As caras que Mary, Koko e Henri fizeram foram neutras. Segundos depois, Henri explodiu em uma gargalhada linda, que fez com que eu sorrisse também. As meninas apenas sorriram um pouco, e ao final ele piscou ora mim. Preciso dizer que minha pulsação foi às alturas?

"O que vocês fizeram?", Koko perguntou, espantada.

Dei de ombros. "Nada demais, inventaram umas coisas da gente."

"Tudinho mentira.", Vince confirmou com uma cara de santo.

"Você não deviam estar em casa, então?", ela continuou insistindo "Os pais de vocês nem foram conversar com as pessoas da escola, já que é tudo um mal-entendido?"

Gargalhei, e Vince engasgou com a fumaça do cigarro, também rindo. "Se depender de nós, eles nunca vão saber disso.", expliquei.

"Então não são exatamente mentiras."

"Não exatamente.", concordei, e abri um sorrisinho "Mas ninguém precisa saber."

Henri riu baixinho e me encarou. Pela primeira vez, eu não conseguia sustentar o olhar de um garoto, e desviei o olhar para Mary, que me olhava. Ela riu ao perceber o que estava acontecendo e bateu no ombro de Henri. Eu só queria parar de ficar vermelha."

Conversamos mais uns quinze minutos, e Cam e Nat foram embora: já podíamos voltar para casa. Como naquele dia eu teria aula de francês e o professor ia lá em casa, tive que me despedir e aproveitar a carona de Vince. É claro que antes liguei para Steve avisando para ele não ir me buscar na escola. Vince se despediu, demorando-se na troca de telefone e e-mail com Chastity. Enquanto os dois conversavam, Henri devolveu meu scarpin. Agradeci e coloquei dentro do carro de Vince, junto com minha bolsa, mas peguei o celular. Calcei o all star novamente e saí do carro.

"Eu vou dar meu telefone pra vocês, caso queiram se divertir nessa cidade estranha.", falei sorrindo, e passei meu número para todos.

Mary e Koko tiraram fotos de mim para salvar no celular delas, e eu fiz o mesmo, colocando as fotos dela como imagem para eu saber quem ligava. Também tirei fotos dos meninos. A de Henri ficou a mais linda, claro. Vince businou, me chamando. Me despedi e até ganhei um beijo de Henri.

"É melhor que eu te beije, Liz, não quero acabar manchado de batom."

Senti uma bolha se formando em meu estômago. "Sua namorada briga, não é?"

"Não, não!", ele gargalhou "Nem namorada eu tenho!"

"Ah, então não se preocupe!", eu ri, aliviada "Sinta-se um felizardo: vcoê tem a marca de Liz Zwecker, e isso é só pra quem pode!" "Terminei de falar e Vince businou novamente "Bem, tenho que ir, ou a minha carona se manda e me deixa aqui. Tchau pra todo mundo!"

Corri o máximo que pude com o pé fudido, e entrei no carro de Vince. Ele acelerou, e eu ainda me virei pra trás, e sorri ao ver Henri olhando na minha direção.

"Perdeu alguma coisa lá atrás, Liz?"

Senti o sangue subir para o meu rosto, e me virei de frente. "Não."

"Tá vermelinha, é?", ele riu.

"Morra, Vincent."

"Tudo bem, se você não quer me falar sobre sua paixão à primeira vista com o cara de sotaque estranho, eu não falo nada.", disse enquanto saíamos do estacionamento "Mas saiba que eu aprovo."

"Do que você está falando? Dirige aí e pára de falar merda."

Ele deu de ombros, sorriu e voltou a dirigir.

Enquanto isso, minha cabeça estava no estacionamento do shopping, e no deus grego de olhos dourados chamado Henri.

* * *

**N/A - **Ei pessoas! Com pressa, como sempre. Eu sei que esse cap ficou uma merda, me perdoem. Desculpem tbm a demora, mas não deu pra postar antes. Atingi dez reviews no domingo, você são muito rápidas!

Vi HP6 na terça, sessão da meia noite do shopping Colinas, aqui em São José dos Campos - SP, e gostei. sério, achei que ia ser no mesmo nível do 5 (que eu odiei), mas foi melhor. Não que eu não tenha ficado puta com aquele pseudo-beijo entre Harry e Gina, nem com aquela tosquice de colocarem fogo na toca, ou no fato de não terem colocada o Gui no filme, mas é que amei as mágicas desse filme, o novo corte de cabelo do Snape (aliás, ele se superou nesse file! rachei de rir na cena que o Córmaco vomita no pé dele :D), morri de rir com o Harry imitando o Sluge, achei o Tom Ridlle absolutamente lindinho, super fofa a amizade de Harry com Mione, um confortando o outro, e Rony estava... simplesmente LINDO DE MORRER! só não gostei muito do cabelo da Narcisa, alguém reparou que ele era preto em cima e as sombracelhas dela também? e Tom Felton, apesar de lindo, já está mei velhinho pro papel... mesmo assim tava ótimo, e adorei a cena que ele chuta o Harry! :D

bom, falei demais, to atrasadíssima pra sair... reviews acumuladas novamente, sorry! =/

bom, viajo na terça e só volto dia 3 de agosto. deixem reviews bonitinhas, tá?

Salut!


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4 - A garota dos olhos azuis**

_You're dark shines  
Bringing me down  
Making my heart feel sore  
Because it's good_

_**Dark Shines - Muse**_

_Você é o escuro iluminado  
Me levando abaixo  
Fazendo meu coração se sentir inflamado  
Porque isto é bom_

_Henri's POV_

Não fazia nem dois dias que estávamos em Nova York. Depois de ficarmos muito tempo na Ásia, Koko teve a brilhante idéia de procurarmos Claudia na América. Dois dias depois, encontramos a minha razão de continuar existindo. Eu não podia acreditar. Tanto sofrimento, tanta desolação, tanto tempo sem sentir nada ao meu redor, alheio à tudo e a todos, apenas vivendo com o simples propósito de encontrá-la novamente! Pra mim, não importaria se passassem trinta ou trezentos anos. Contando que eu tivessse de volta o amor da minha existência, o tempo era um mero fatorzinho cínico e simples.

Minha memória não fazia jus à beleza dela. Me senti ainda mais surpreso ao encontrar Claudia com o coração batendo, e o cheiro de sangue mais delicioso que eu jamais sentira. Só que isso não foi o bastante para me fazer saltar e matá-la ali, naquele saguão do shopping. Sua voz, sua boca, seu sorriso, tudo aquilo me impleia a deixá-la viva, ouvindo o som de seu coração, que era a mais linda música que eu jamais havia escutado. De repente, foi como se meu coração morto voltasse a funcionar.

O que mais me encantou em Liz Zwecker, além do nome encantador e do sobrenome exótico, foram os olhos azuis, límpidos e tão gentis e puros que eram exatamente o contrário da dona. Liz era a espontaneidade em pessoa, com cheiro de cigarro e vodka, e fundas olheiras negras escondidas por óculos enormes. Como se pode ver, não era exatamente o protótipo de boa moça. Exalava rebeldia, e, ainda assim, uma delicadeza tão intensa que me fez não querer mais nada além de cuidar dela eternamente. Apenas escutar o som de sua voz, sua risada contagiante, e o brilho hipnotizante de duas pedrinhas azuis no lugar dos olhos dourados que eu tinha na lembrança.

"Henri?", Koko me chamou, colocando a mão em meu ombro.

Continuei olhando para o local onde, instantes antes, o carro de Vincent havia saído, levando com ele Liz.

"O que você achou dela, Ko?"

Ela riu, e beijou o meu rosto. "Um pouco, digamos, moderna - se é que me entende - do que eu esperava, mas mesmo assim, é a Clau, não é?"

"Fantástica.", murmurei.

"Eu gostei dessa nova Claudia.", Moory murmurou, se encostando em meu jipe "Só me senti um pouco frustrada. Ao que parece, ela não escutou meus pensamentos."

"Graças aos céus por isso!", Caled falou, arrancando risadas de todos "Imagine o transtorno que seria se Liz soubesse de tudo assim, no primeiro instante? Do jeito que ela parece ser louca, tomaria álcool puro até entrar em coma!"

Fechei a cara e dei uma pancadinha em seu ombro. "Isso não foi engraçado."

"Oh, desculpa, senhor apaixonadinho!", ele riu, dando um soco em meu braço e me fazendo rir também.

A verdade era que todos nós estávamos pasmos com a parição repentina e inesperada dela. Só Bernarso, que não havia conhecido a Claudia anterior, não estava boquiaberto e insanamente feliz. De nós, só Miguel não sorria. Ele estava quieto, parado na frente de seu peugeot pequeno, encarando firmemente o chão. Minha convivência era meio que como quando Hugo entrou na minha cabeça, mas geralmente nos dávamos bem quando o tópico da conversa era Claudia.

"Ei, o que foi?", Bernardo perguntou, fazendo com que todos se virassem para os dois "Não era pra você estar pulando e saltitando como se houvesse ganhado na loteria, que nem os outros bobo-alegres?"

Miguel deu de ombros. "Eu não tive a impressão com ela.", respondeu simplesmente, os cantos da boca caindo imperceptivelmente "Ainda estou com um buraco no peito e essa puta tristeza que tá me matando, merda!"

Silêncio. Ninguém falou nada, mas eu sabia que era mais ou menos o que eu e Sam esperávamos. Eu e ele ficamos muito unidos, talvez por sermos os dois últimos vampiros machos da família Oleander a aderirem ao vegetarianismo, ou talvez por ele ter sido o conselheiro de Clau e me contar sempre as conversas que tinha com ela. Enquanto com Caled era uma irmandade pra fazer zona, minha relação com Sam era mais de conversas sérias. E numa dessas conversas, ele me disse que achava que Miguel não teria a impressão novamente com a Claudia nova, pois um lobisomem não tinha a impressão com duas pessoas distintas, mesmo que ela fosse a reencarnação da anterior.

Caled pigarreou e abriu a porta do meu jipe. "Ok, a conversa tá muito louca, mas eu não tô afim de ficar papeando no estacionamento subterrâneo de um shopping." Ninguém se moveu. Ele revirou os olhos "Ah, qualé, gente? Temos novidades pra contar pro povo que ficou em casa!"

Ele não precisou nem repetir duas vezes, e Chastity já estava no banco de trás do carro de Miguel, sendo seguida por Bernardo. Eu, Koko, Caled, Moory e Sam entramos em meu jipe, e fomos seguidos por Miguel por todo o caminho. Ao chegarmos em casa, que ficava em uma área a quarenta e cinco minutos de NY, e era simplesmente um bosque imenso com animais e nosso chalé colonial no meio, as garotas abriram a boca e não conseguiram parar mais de falar com Blanche e Einar sobre Liz. Bernardo e Chastity sumiram, provavelmente foram se pegar, mais uma vez, entre as árvores. Os dois eram que nem peixes fora d'água quando se tratava de Claudia e sua reencarnação. Ela, por não ter nenhum vínculo afetivo com Claudia. Ele, por nem a conhecer.

Eu resolvi subir para o meu quarto, no sótão. O chalé tinha três andares, afora o meu quarto, em cima de tudo. No primeiro andar, sala de estar, de televisão, cozinha e sala de música. No segundo, quartos de Einar e Blanche, Koko e Caled, o escritório de Einar e Blanche e uma biblioteca. Terceiro, quartos de Moory e Sam, Bernardo, Miguel e Chastity. Lá em cima, isolado do resto do mundo, o meu.

Bom, não tão isolado assim. Tudo o que eu mais queria era curtir minha felicidade sozinho, olhando as fotos antigas com Claudia e compará-las com sua nova versão, relembrando o passado e sonhando o futuro, mas não foi bem isso o que aconteceu. O que aconteceu? Um babaca chamado Caled falando sem parar e outro Sam babaca quase mudo rindo da minha cara. No meu quarto. Ah como eu queria ter o poder de ficar invisível e fugir sem que eles percebessem.

"Uhuuuul, apaixonadinho, pagando pau pra burguesinha loiriiinha!", Caled cantarolava "Falaê, felizão, irmão?"

Bufei. "É claro, você não tá vendo?"

"Reencontrou o amor da sua vida, cara!", continuou "Se fosse eu, tava nesse exato instante com ela em um quarto, tirando atraso desse tempo todo!"

Dei um pedala nele e logo aquilo se tornou uma 'briga' entre três vampiros machos, morrendo de rir e socando uns aos outros, que só não continuou porque Blanche entrou no quarto e 'brigou' com nós três após termos quebrado a minha cama, mas depois ela até agradeceu por aquilo, pois precisava mesmo comprar uma cama de casal pra mim, já que 'agora encontramos Liz e logo ela virá dormir aqui, e não será nem um pouco confortável pra coitadinha dividir a cama de solteiro com Henri'. Não adiantou explicar que havíamos acabado de conhecer Liz e, ela provavelmente não viria dormir tão cedo em nossa casa. Mas Blanche e as outras garotas, exceto Chastity, que nem em casa estava, faziam planos mirabolantes para a redecoração do _meu_ quarto, que ficava no sótão de nosso chalé de dois andares.

No outro dia fomos ao Instituto Roosevelt, onde Einar e Blanche fizeram nossas matrículas, e já começamos a estudar. Eu, Caled e Miguel fazíamos o último ano, enquanto Koko estava no terceiro (**N/A**: lembrando que nos EUA o Ensino Médio tem quatro anos :D) e Moory e Bernardo, no segundo. Não fiz nenhuma amizade,embora nos primeiros dias eu tenha conversado com uma menina na aula de Física, e algumas garotas corajosas tenham me cumprimentado, mas não passou disso. Eu raramente falava, a não ser quando me perguntavam algo, ou nas aulas com Caled e/ou Miguel e nos intervalos, em nossa mesa no refeitório.

Uma semana depois, eu estava sozinho, descendo de meu jipe, já que os outros haviam entrado, e eu, o 'isolado', como Caled adorava me aporrinhar, resolvi ficar escutando música, quando, de uma Mercedes que parada no portão, desceu Liz Zwecker, olhos azuis contornados com lápis e boca pintada sedutoramente de vermelho.

Ela usava um vestido largo e estampado com florzinhas rosas e roxas, que poderia ter ficado 'fofo', não fosse o fato de mal chegar à metade das coxas e ter um decote generoso que deixava grande parte dos seios à vista. Engoli em seco. Como alguém conseguia ser tão adorável e provocante ao mesmo tempo?

As garotas que me encaravam mudaram o foco dos olhares por alguns instantes, olhando para Liz com uma expressão de nojo. Ela respondeu as ignorando totalmente, com um ar superior. Quando estava no meio do caminho para a entrada da escola, ela me viu, acenou, e foi andando até onde eu estava.

"Hey, Henri.", me cumprimentou, dando um beijo em meu rosto e manchando minha bochecha mais uma vez "Ops, foi mal.", murmurou, corando levemente, e passou a mão para limpar o batom, me deixando sem ar por alguns segundos.

Eu ri, de repente muito feliz. "Tudo bem, Liz.", a cumprimente com um beijo no rosto e, para a minha satisfação, escutei seu coração acelerar. "Você sempre me mancha mesmo, e olha que é a segunda vez que eu te vejo. Então... Onde estão seus amigos?"

"Não virão hoje.", explicou "Cam e Natalie saíram ontem e só voltaram agora a pouco, e Vince está temporariamente fora do ar."

Liz deve ter percebido minha cara de interrogação, pois se apressou a explicar.

"Uhm, digamos que ele misturou várias substâncias ilícitas e elas não caíram muito bem.", riu baixinho.

Decidi quebrar o silêncio. "Feliz em voltar para a escola?"

"Oh, incrivelmente radiante em estar voltando para a prisão!", rolou os olhos, sarcástica, e o sinal tocou.

Me virei para pegar a mochila dentro do jipe, e quando me virei ela olhava pra mim com um sorriso.

"É seu?", perguntou, apontando para o carro.

Indiferente, respondi. "Sim.", e percebi seu olhar encantado para o meu carro "Você gostou?"

"Se eu gostei? É muito foda!"

"Obrigado. Qualquer dia te levo pra passear nele.", falei sem pensar.

Ela engasgou e tossiu, ficando ligeiramente vermelha,e, antes de começarmos a andar, me lançou um olhar divertido, logo olhando para a frente novamente.

"O que foi?", eu perguntei.

Liz sorriu, sacana. "Eu ia gostar muito de passear com você no seu jipe.

É necessário falar que tive que me segurar para não beijá-la ali mesmo e depois convidá-la para passear comigo em meu carro? Ou quão grande foi minha felicidade ao perceber que ela já nutria algum sentimento por mim, talvez não tão grande quanto o meu por ela, mas mesmo assim já algum sentimento?

Paramos juntos em frente à sala de Física, onde a Srta. Goone nos esperava.

"Você também tem aula de Física agora, Henri?"

Acenei positivamente, e cumprimentei a professora, que sorriu pra mim, mas fechou a cara ao ver Liz ao meu lado.

"Tome cuidado com suas companhias, Sr. Oleander, elas podem transformar um aluno exemplar como o senhor em um delinqüente juvenil."

"Morra, bigoduda encalhada.", Liz murmurou, certa de que eu não podia escutar.

Mas eu, obviamente, escutei.

Liz foi andando até o último lugar do fundo, e eu a acompanhei.

"Mas... Onde estão os _seus _amigos?", perguntou logo depois de sentarmos lado a lado.

Pronto, chegara a hora da mentira deslavada. Quero dizer, uma coisa é mentir pra qualquer pessoa, outra completamente diferente é mentir para o amor da sua existência.

"Você quis dizer minha família, não é?"

Ela arregalou os olhos. "Aquele povo todo é seu parente?"

"mais ou menos.", dei de ombros. "É uma longa história.

"Eu gosto de escutar longas histórias.", ela me encorajou.

Eu sorri. "Acontece, Liz, que a aula vai começar e temos que ir estudar."

"Céus, como você é certinho!", fez uma careta "Vou ter que te ensinar a ser um adolescente de verdade, Henri, porque desse jeito você parece um dos amigos chatos do meu pai!"

O que ela não sabia é que eu tinha mesmo idade pra ser amigo do pai dela. "Você quer mesmo escutar?"

Decidida, ela assentiu. Sorri mais uma vez e comecei a contar a mentira combinada dos Oleander. Eu era irmão gêmeo não-idêntico de Caled, nossos pais haviam morrido e morávamos com Einar, nosso irmão mais velho. Nessa hora, ela me interrompeu.

"E eu me achava sem sorte.", murmurou "Perdi minha mãe. Pra falar a verdade, nem a conheci. Ela morreu no parto."

Me senti ainda mais culpado por estar mentindo depois dessa revelação. Ela nem me conhecia direito e já estava me contando sobre a mãe falecida, e eu ali contando histórias falsas.

"Sinto muito.", murmurei.

"Tudo bem, eu não ligo.", e se mostrou pronta para continuar escutando.

Então contei que Einar era casado com uma mulher estéril (o que não era mentira), e que ela tinha a guarda de três primos: Koko, Chastity e Sam, pois os pais deles eram pesquisadores sem moradia fixa e preferiram deixar os filhos com ela. Também falei do instinto materno de Blanche, que levou o casal a adotar mais três órfãos, Mary, Miguel e Bernardo, e expliquei quem namorava com quem, o que ela achou muito divertido.

Tivemos sorte que a primeira aula de Física tenha sido de exercícios, pois as duplas conversavam entre si, discutindo o modo certo de fazê-los. Depois, na segunda aula, quando a professora corrigia os exercícios, tivemos que nos calar, e ela me passou um papel cinco minutos depois das explicações começarem.

(PS: _itálico: letra da Liz, _**Negrito: letra do Henri**)

_Agora já podemos dizer que somos amigos de infância, sei a história da sua família de cor e salteado._

O sentimento de culpa parecia estar me sufocando.

**Amigos de infância? Nada mal. A menos de uma hora éramos meros conhecidos.**

_Pra você ver, as coisas entre nós evoluíram rapidamente. Ow, percebi que a bigoduda foi com a sua cara._

Mesmo sabendo a quem ela se referia, me fiz de desentendido.

**Quem?**

_Ela é mais conhecida pelo nome de guerra, Srta. Goone. A gorda que ta lá na frente dando aula._

**Tocando no assunto aula, não devíamos estar prestando atenção?**

**-**

(Liz's POV)

A aula de Física estava a mesma merda de sempre, a voz fanha da mal-amada Srta. Goone me dava náuseas, e tudo ficava ainda mais difícil por causa do cara ao meu lado. Henri usava uma bata de algodão azul-marinho, jeans surrados e papete, bem à vontade e naturalmente estonteante.

Olhei ao redor, e várias meninas o encaravam, suspirando. Uma sensação estranha fez com que eu encarasse Amanda Paine furiosamente: quem aquela nerd achava que era pra ficar me olhando feio? Mas, para a minha felicidade, quem conversava por bilhetinhos com ele era eu, não ela. E eu que tinha acabado de ouvir a história da família dele, achando engraçado saber que os irmãos adotivos, em sua maioria, namoravam entre si, e, num impulso de confiança, o havia contado sobre a morte de minha mãe. Eu já confiava nele com todas as minhas forças.

E não acreditava no que acabara de ler como resposta ao meu comentário sobre a professora.

_Eu já disse que você é muito certinho? Se disse, repito. Se não disse, aqui está. Henri, baby, viva! Se você só estudar não terá vida, acredite em mim! Ou quer acabar como Amanda Paine, puxando o saco de todos os professores e só pensando em Álgebra o tempo todo?_

**Amanda quem?**

_Você não conhece ninguém dessa escola pelo nome não? É a sardentinha de cabelo ensebado lá da primeira carteira._

Ele ergueu a cabeça para ver quem era e riu baixinho consigo mesmo.

**Eu conheço ela. Sentei Com ela nas últimas aulas, é uma garota inteligentee.**

_E sem vida, coitadinha. Passa o dia com a cara enfiada nos livros. Mas, ok, não quero perder tempo falando dela._

**Tecnicamente você não está falando, Liz, está escrevendo.**

Lancei um olhar assassino pra ele, que respondeu sorrindo e piscando pra mim.

Morri. Sério. Sem noção de como Henri conseguia ser ainda mais gostoso e sexy SEM QUERER com apenas uma piscada. E depois aquele sorriso... Ah, é, a resposta.

_ha ha, como você é engraçadinho._

**Obrigado, é o que todos dizem.**

_Modéstia - Zero, Henri - Um._

Mais uma gargalhada abafada dele, que teve que abaixar a cabeça para a professora não ver.

**Oh, não pense isso de mim, Liz!**

_Certo, penso o quê então?_

**Sei lá. O que você quer pensar sobre mim?**

_Quer saber mesmo?_

**É tão ruim assim?**

_Não. Na verdad-_

"Sr. Oleander, o senhor poderia, por favor, responder à questão que a Srta. Paine não conseguiu?"

Me preparei para ter a sorte de vê-lo tomar a primeira advertência de uma professora, mas o desgraçado conseguiu falar por cinco minutos sobre uma matéria que eu nem sabia que ela tinha ensinado, e ainda foi convidado a ir ao quadro para fazer os exercícios. Maldito hippiezinho inteligente e gostoso.

Quando a segunda aula terminou, ele voltou para a carteira e pegou a mochila, me esperando.

"Não me diga que a sua segunda aula também é Biologia, Henri?"

Ele negou, com um sorriso fraco. "Não, é Ed. Física. Você vai ter aula com Caled e Miguel."

"Eles também estão no último ano?"

"Sim."

Como o ginásio era para um lado e a sala de biologia para outro, tivemos que nos separar. Eu me senti estranhamente vazia ao vê-lo se afastar, sorrindo. Antes de desaparecer, gritou pra mim:

"Fique conosco na hora do intervalo, amiga de infância! Vá com Caled e Miguel, certo?"

"Ok.", respondi, sorrindo.

E ele sumiu entre os outros alunos.

Eu ainda acenei bobamente, certa de que ser só a mais nova amiga de infância de Henri já não era o bastante para mim.

**N/A: **Hey people!

Desculpem a demora, mas estudar para o vestibular toma um tempo desgraçado da gente. Bom, o cap ta aí, e as reviews acumularão mais uma vez ¬¬

Prometo que as respondo assim que der.

Meu PC tá doido e não quer abrir as páginas da net, então a Vick que vai postar esse cap pra mim aqui no FF. Agradeçam à ela, ou vcs ficariam sem cap até esse ser jurássico que eu chamo de computador resolver ter a boa vontade de funcionar direito.

Deixem reviews, assim que alcançar 10 eu posto o próximo :D

Um obrigada especial à Vick, que ta adiantando meu lado e ajudando muito :DDD

Salut!

_Oi kidinovu gnt! E pensando que iam se livrar de mim... Coitadas. Mais espero que vocês tenham curtido bastante o capítulo. Eu, sinceramente, A-DO-RE-I... Principalmente a parte da cama de casal, porque pense como eu penso: Não existe problema com a cama de solteiro, ele pode "dormir" no chão e ela na cama, Viu como essa história de cama de casal está MUITO mal contada. Mas enfim, esses detalhes sórdidos não convem a minha vã filosofia._

_Bjuxx Geladus (E/Ou Quentis)_


	6. Oi

**N/A: **Pessoinhas, desculpe a demora. Mas eis aqui minhas explicações:

terça-feira passada, dia 18/08, estava eu linda e feliz indo estudar na Biblioteca Municipal, às nove da manhã, quando um fdp me assalta, leva meu mp3 novinho e meu dinheiro. fiquei mal a semana inteira, parei de ir no cursinho, só apareci por lá na sexta e minha inspiração para escrever fics sumiu, mesmo. to achando ela, já, já volta. tenham paciencia.

tenho zilhões de trabalhos pra essa semana, uma prova ara entrar em um coral super conceituado no sábado e ainda tenho q fazer meu currículo artístico e achar duas músicas pra cantar, sendo q a pessoa q me ensaia (minha mãe) mora em Minas e só chega na quinta-feira.

acrescido à isso esa o fdp do meu coração, que é um idiota e só me traz problemas. POR QUE RAIOS em ano de vestibular a gnt ainda arruma tempo pra se apaixonar por alguém, cara? PQP! e POR QUE RAIOS a gnt ainda\ fica afim do melhor amigo ENQUANTO está paixonada pelo outro alguém que por acaso é seu professor de cursinho e te encontrou num barzinho no sábado à noite, te chamou pra sentar na mesa dele e foi super fofo, as depois respondeu dois scraps, não respondeu o terceiro e ainda apagou todos do orkut! ¬¬'

sério, isso é horrível pra uma pessoa não-romântica como eu. na moral, eu quero entrar num buraco e conseguir estudar Física, matemática e química até meu cérero entenderque número TÊM que fazer sentido pra gente conseguir entrar na UNiversidade.

No mais, desculpem por isso.

O próximo cap demora só mais um pouquinho e depois aparece. me entendam, please.

Salut!


	7. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5 - Uma segunda chance**

_(Miguel's POV)_

O dia infernal na escola começara mal. Eu realmente duvido que alguém saiba o quão entediante é refazer o Ensino Médio mais de uma vez, quando se tem a cabeça de um cara de quase quarenta, corpo de um de vinte e três e é obrigado a fingir que tem dezoito. Ao meu redor, adolescentes cheios de hormônios me enchiam a paciência. Dentro de mim, o calor já inumano se multiplicava por dez, em meio à fúria, raiva e Inveja. _Inveja._ Até quando aquele sanguessuga desgraçado passaria por cima de mim e sairia vencendo, até quando eu seria o coitadinho que guardava o rabinho entre as pernas e seria digno da pena dos outros?

Porque era isso o que acontecia, todos sentiam pena de mim. Desde a vadia da Chastity, com quem tantas vezes eu fui pra cama, até Koko, que era uma irmã para mim. Até mesmo Bernardo, que mal saíra das fraldas, quando se transformava, deixava transparecer suas condolências. Isso só contribuía para o enorme buraco negro, de piche, que inundava meu peito e o tornava mais pesado que chumbo, fazendo com que houvessem horas que eu desejava simplesmente arrancá-lo do peito. Eu convivia com ele desde o pior dia da minha vida, o dia que a dor e a cólera se apossaram de mim de tal forma que eu nãi imaginara ser possível. Era mil vezes pior que ser espancado, ou mordido, ou esfaqueado. Eu preferia ser escalpelado e queimado vivo, a ter a certeza mais aterrorizadora de toda a minha vida: minha razão de viver estava morta.

Ah, claro. E como se não bastasse, para o maldito ex-humano e atual 'olhos dourados' havia a certeza de que ela voltaria. Mas para mim, não, claro que não. Porque, afinal, quem se importaria em voltar para um cara a quem a impressão te obrigou a amar? E quem se importaria com os sentimentos de um cara que nem é humano por todo o tempo? Eu te digo: pode não parecer, mas músculos não são sinônimo de falta de sentimentos. Eu tenho os meus. E sofro por isso, mesmo que não demonstre, como o francês retardado que fez questão de berrar e gritar e até ter que ser preso em um porão por muito tempo. Ao contrário dele, não gosto de infectar os outros com a minha tristeza. E também ao contrário dele, eu nunca mais teria meu coração de volta.

Depois de uma aula de Aritmética e outra de Inglês, esta última com Caled, fui, também junto com ele, para a próxima: Biologia. Caled, ao contrário de Henri, era um cara legal, que logo se juntou à mim e à Bernardo, como companheiro de zonas e distrações necessárias. O outro sanguessuga da família, Sam, namorado de Moory, era um tanto quanto reservado e preferia se juntar ao também quase mudo e tão mané quanto, Henri. Quero dizer, não quis ofender Sam, devo-lhe desculpas. Não tenho nada contra ele, mas a raiva se tornou um sentimento natural para mim, nesses últimos tempos. O patriarca, Einar, também é legal. Foi ele quem me ensinou a jogar futebol americano, em troca de aulas de futebol _de verdade_. Como já disse anteriormente, todos eram legais comigo por pena. E as receitas gostosas e brasileiríssimas feitas por Blanche e Moory só me deixavam ainda mais convencido de que eu continuava preferindo morrer a ter que suportar os olhares doces em cima de mim.

Voltando à escola, entramos na sala de aula, e os olhos automaticamente se voltaram para nós. Bufei e fiz cara de mal, enquanto Caled ria e revirava os olhos.

"Controle seu humor, irmão, eles só estão sendo receptivos.", disse assimq ue nos sentamos, aldo a lado, nas últimas carteiras do canto direito da sala.

Encostei minha cabeça na parede e fechei ainda mais a cara. "Mande-os serem receptivos na puta que pariu."

Ele ainda estava rindo quando ela entrou na sala, tão arrumada e cheirosa quanto qualquer patricinha loira e rica tem que, obrigatoriamente, estar. Cerrei meus dentes, e meus punhos se fecharam automaticamente.

"Vai fazer isso até seu coração entrar em colapso e estourar?"

"Vai pra puta que pariu, seu loiro de merda."

"Seus palavrões não estão muito originais hoje, brother.", o filho da mãe retrucou, rindo "Seja sociável uma vez na vida, mané. Ela merece. É Claudia. Voltou para nós. Tá lembrado?"

A garota nos localizou no fundo da sala, deu um meio sorriso e vinha andando em nossa direção, balançando suas curvas bizarramente perfeitas e idênticas às de Claudia. Apertei ainda mais os dentes e transformei minha boca em uma linha.

Ela não era Claudia, nunca seria. Elizabeth Zwecker era simplesmente um clone do exterior da vampira mais perfeita, geniosa e encantadora do mundo. Ela podia ter o mesmo sorriso, mas não tinha o mesmo encanto. Seus olhos verdes não se comparavam ao brilho dourado que relampeava de excitação e ódio, seu rosto não seria capaz de transcrever tão bem as sensações quento o de Claudia era. E seu cheiro. Ah, seu cheiro. Uma mistura de perfume francês, suor de rico, cigarros de menta e vodka, tão pateticamente burguês e típico de uma adolescente mimada, rica e fútil. Era isso o que ela era. E não seria capaz, nunca, de reviver em mim a chama que foi apagada com a morte de Claudia.

Porque os outros podiam pensar que aquela ali era Claudia, que ela tinha voltado. E podia até ser, mas - quer mesmo saber? DANE-SE!

Aquela parte que voltou não era a _minha _parte de Claudia, era a parte dos Oleander, a Claudia_ deles_. Não era o lado emotivo, sério, grave e até negro que eu conhecia. Nada em seu modo de agir me remetia às nossas conversas, aos segredos e confissões, ao sofrimento dito e sentido por ela, há tantos anos atrás, ao meu lado, quando estava dividida entre a impressão e o amor que sentia pelo outro. Se ela não tivesse morrido, eu estaria ao seu lado até agora. Com ou sem Henri. Eu sabia que Claudia não suportaria viver longe de mim, tal qual eu não suporto mais viver longe dela. E por mais que a garota de vestido de flores seja a cópia exata de Claudia, a vontade de morrer e me juntar à parte da alma dela que me pertencia e não havia reencarnado era enorme, e era o que eu estava quase decidido a fazer.

Quase.

Não posso negar que meu coração saltava um pouco ao ver a imagem que refletia aquela que era o meu verdadeiro amor. Porque ele saltava. E a maldita vontade de chorar, beijá-la e brigar com ela, tudo ao mesmo tempo, aparecia do nada.

Então, na carteira da frente, sorrindo para mim e com a boca pintada de um vermelho tentador, ali estava a cópia.

"Bom dia!"

Caled abriu um sorriso largo. "Hey Liz! Belezinha?"

"Belezona!", deu um beijo no rosto dele e se virou pra mim "Fala, Grope!"

Revirei os olhos à alusão do apelido ridículo, e acenei com a cabeça. Caled pisou no meu pé e, quando olhei pra ele, me lançou um olhar que dizia claramente: 'seja educado com ela, é a Claudia!'. Bufei, mais obedeci. "Bom dia, Liz."

"Acabei de ter aula com o irmão de vocês."

"É mesmo?"

Eu quase ri. "Uau, que coincidência!"

E a partir daí ela e Caled engataram uma conversa animada, me deixando, felizmente, de lado. Quando eu digo que loiros se dão muito melhor entre si, ninguém acredita em mim. Mas é porque ninguém nunca jogou rugby contra Blanche, Einar, Caled e Henri, então ninguém tem o direito de falar nada. O fato é que os dois se deram bem, e eles invariavelmente davam um jeito de me entrosar na conversa, ao que eu repondia com monossilábicos e/ou vagas respostas, lutando para esquecerem da minha presença. A merda é que a garota parecia ter gostado de mim. É, eu me fudi.

O que pode ser pior que sua impressão não querer ser sua namorada, transformar o namorado humano em vampiro, prometer voltar pra ele, morrer, e voltar para o dito cujo mas não ter a decência de ter a impressão novamente com você? Ah, claro. O pior é ela querer ser sua amiga tão desesperadamente que é capaz de chegar ao ponto de, num trabalho em dupla passado pelo professor japonês que a ama, deixar o amigo loiro com quem se deu super bem de lado pra fazer com você. Ótimo, Murphy existe, o Demônio existe e Deus obviamente se esqueceu de mim, se é que ele existe ou um dia se lembrou da existência desse lobisomem idiota aqui.

A minha vontade era socar a cabeça na parede até a escola ruir, cair em cima de todos nós, provocar um dano irreparável no meu cérebro e me deixar de coma, para que eu vá à uma rwalidade paralela, entre a morte a vida, e encontre a parte de Claudia que não reencarnou, para que finalmente possamos ser felizes, como era pra ser desde o início, se não fosse o projeto de francês.

"Você não tem uma irmã gêmea?", perguntei no caminho ao refeitório, onde todos almoçaríamos juntos e eu teria de encenar a peça 'sou um cara legal e não tenho ciúmes pelo fato do babaca do Henri estar quase pegando a patricinha que é a cópia da minha impressão'.

Ela riu, mas não era o riso da _minha_ Claudia. A risada de Liz Zwecker era doce, mas tinha uma pitada fútil e mesquinha que me fazia sentir mal. "Graças a Deus, não! O que te fez pensar nisso?"

"Nada.", respondi de imediato, e logo vi meus 'irmãos' sentados em uma mesa afastada.

Henri e Liz trocaram olhares e sorrisos, meu estômago se contorceu e senti vontade de vomitar. Antes mesmo de chegar à mesa, parei de andar e avisei, com uma voz baixa, à Caled: "Volto pra buscar vocês."

"Onde você vai?", ele quis saber, parando repentinamente.

"Respirar."

-

Dirigi loucamente até uma área de floresta aparecer, e lá me transformei. Foi como tomar um banho frio num dia de calor, aquilo me libertou de uma sensação ruim. Corri, seguindo meus instintos de lobo, por todas as partes. Uivei o mais alto que pude, mandando pra fora todos os meus sentimentos, toda a minha dor, toda a minha raiva, toda a minha repulsa, e então senti. Eu não estava mais sozinho. Havia alguém ali, e era meu semelhante. Um lobisomem.

Farejei até encontrá-lo, no meio de uma grande clareira. Seu pêlo era claro, branco, e seus olhos, do azul mais límpido que eu podia imaginar. Quando nossos olhares se encontraram, eu tive a estranha sensação de que já os havia visto, em algum ponto do passado. Uma pontada atingiu meu coração como brasas queimando, e, em minha cabeça, aqueles mesmos olhos apareceram, só que em uma outra cor. Dourados. E, na época que eu me lembrava, eles não pertenciam à um lobisomem. Eram olhos de vampiro. De um vampiro melhor, de uma _vampira._

Pisquei, tenatndo reorganizar meus pensamentos, e deixei minhas patas dianteiras caírem no chão. Senti lágrimas quentes rolarem por meu pêlo, realmente sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo. O lobo claro fez o mesmo, suavemente. E, de repente, a verdadeira voz de Claudia Oleander ecoou na minha cabeça, pensamentos de uma Alpha fêmea.

_Você não faz idéia do quanto te procurei._

_

* * *

_**N/A: **Heeey, não me matem, mas eu expliquei os motivos na nota anterior à esse cap, ok?

Então, seguindo o conselho das meninas lindas que deixaram reviews pra mim, eu escrevi. Está um pouco melancólico, mas eu senti que era o que precisava para o Guel, afinal a impressão dele morreu. E então, o que acharam?

Realmente não vai dar pra responder as reviews, mas saibam que leio todas com muito carinho e a partir do próximo cap vou pensar em um jeito novo de responder todas aqui mesmo no cap sem que me tome muito tempo. Eu gosto bastante de respondê-las, viu?

So... Deixem reviews, tá?

E posto mais assim que puder!

Salut!


	8. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6 - A outra metade**

_(Miguel's POV)_

{Os pensamentos do Miguel estão em **negrito**.}

Inacreditável.

Os olhos. O cheiro. A voz. Os_ pensamentos._

Tudo na minha cabeça, misturado, me deixando sem ação. Levantar o pé me parecia difícil demais. Até piscar estava sendo pesado. Eu conseguia escutar meu coração batendo loucamente, como num fundo musical à confusão que tomara conta de mim. E eu só conseguia pensar em um nome.

**Claudia.**

_Esse não parece ser o seu nome._, ela brincou, divertida.

Pisquei, tentando recuperar o controle de meus movimentos.

**Não é o seu?**

_Ah, não. Eu sou Eveline._

Eveline. Era esse o nome dela. Meu coração acelerou ainda mais.

_E você, como se chama?_

**Você devia saber, já que estava me procurando.**

_Eu disse que estava te procurando, não que sabia o seu nome. São duas coisas completamente diferentes._

Eu ri, e a risada saiu um pouco como um latido. Já sentia que era dono de meus movimentos novamente.

**Ok, desculpe. Eu sou Miguel.**

_Eu realmente estou sem palavras de estar aqui na sua frente, Miguel. Você literalmente virou minha vida de pernas pro ar, e agora..., _pausou um pouco, como se tentasse pensar em algo mas fácil, ou tivesse falado demais, _Se importa em voltar á forma humana?_

**Não, nem um pouco.**

Caminhei até a árvore mais próxima, voltei à forma humana e vesti o jeans que estava usando. A camiseta e os tênis estavam perdidos. Não que isso importasse, Koko e Blanche eram simplesmente compulsivas por compras e eu tinha quase uma centena de pares de tênis. Nervoso, voltei ao local onde estávamos antes. Meu coração saltou para a boca ao vê-la humana. O cabelo louro um pouco bagunçado, na altuta dos ombros, preso em um rabo-de-cavalo frouxo. Usava uma camiseta verde larga, e jeans surradas e aparentemente confortáveis, e, nos pés, um all star verde e velho. Ela estava sentada ao pé de uma árvore, e ergueu os olhos azuis ao me ver. Aquela sim era a verdadeira Claudia, aquele sim era o sorriso de Claudia. Nada cheirandoà drogas, nenhum movimento fingido, apenas a verdade. Apenas Claudia. A minha parte de Claudia.

"Eu...", ela começou "Desculpe se eu te assustei.", Eveline se pôs de pé.

Para uma loba, ela era bem pequena. Do tamanho de uma humana normal. E nem um pouco musculosa. Parou assim que chegou perto de mim, com um sorriso envergonhado no rosto.

"Você deve estar me achando uma louca!", sorriu "Mas eu sou normal. Juro. Quero dizer, eu pelo menos tento ser..."

Sorrimos juntos, um para o outro, e o rosto dela ficou um pouco vermelho.

"Você não me assustou.", ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, não acreditando no que eu disse. Dei-me por vencido. "Certo, só um pouco. Mas é que eu já estava confuso antes, entende? E aí vem _você_ e aparece... Não era uma coisa que eu esperava. Eu já não tinha esperanças. Nunca imaginei...", parei de falar, fazendo um gesto vago e mordendo o lábio inferior.

Ela se aproximou de mim. "Nunca imaginou o quê, Miguel?"

Meu nome dito por aquela voz que eu nunca esqueci fez cócegas no meu ouvido. Eveline era como uma visão. Eu tinha medo de fazer um movimento muito brusco, e ela acabasse se dissolvendo.

"Nunca imaginei que encontraria você de novo."

Eveline ergueu a sobrancelha e sua boca fez um discreto O. "Então você me conheceu? Quero dizer, conheceu quem eu era?"

Assenti com a cabeça, dando de ombros.

"Eu acho... Que tenho lembranças de quem eu era.", ela se explicou, olhando fixamente pra mim "Desde que me entendo por gente, sonho com você. Eu o vejo através do fogo. É como... Se eu estivesse no fogo, entende? Queimando. E você está lá, do lado de fora, desesperado, e não me vê.", a boca dela começou a tremer, e tive vontade de abraçá-la "É... Terrível. Como se eu nunca tivesse te merecido, e ainda te fizesse sofrer com a minha morte...", levantou os olhos, olhando nos meus "Eu fiz alguma coisa ruim com você, Miguel?"

Ri amargamente. "Não."

Esticando a mão, ela segurou o meu braço. Sua pele era de um branco encantador, e contrastou com a minha. "Me fale a verdade. Eu já gostava de você sem saber quem era! Preciso saber o que aconteceu! Conversei com tanta gente... Tanta! Mas eles me disseram que só você saberia quem eu era.", fez uma pausa, esperando alguma resposta "Quem eu era, Miguel?"

"Você era Claudia.", respondi, fechando os olhos, e não conseguindo evitar que as lágrimas rolassem feito cascata de meus olhos.

"Claudia?", ela me incentivou.

"Minha impressão.", continuei de olhos fechados, mas respondi, e a mão dela fez um carinho em meu braço, como se me consolasse "Você era uma vampira."

A mão parou de me acariciar. "Uma vampira?"

Abri os olhos, a tempo de ver a expressão chocada no rosto dela. Abri um sorriso fraco, mostrando-a que não era ruim.

"Uma vampira diferente. Você não caçava humanos. Nem você, nem os outros do seu clã, ou melhor, da sua família."

"Eu tinha um clã?"

Assenti. "Os Oleander. Eles eram a sua família. Eles te amavam, Eveline, como se fossem da sua família."

"Eles ainda existem?"

"Eu moro com eles agora."

"Wow."

"É."

Enquanto ela absorvia as informações, eu apenas a olhava, deliciado com a visão da garota à minha frente. Eveline tinha um cheiro de menta, refrescante e conhecido, e olhos tão límpidos que era quase possível ler o que estava dentro deles. Ela novamente ergueu os olhos pra mim.

"Mas o que eu te fiz?", perguntou 'Quero dizer, a Claudia fez alguma coisa, ela me passou esse arrependimento, essa culpa! Você sofreu por ela, não?"

Suspirei, sentando-me no chão coberto por folhas. Eveline fez o mesmo, sentando na minha frente e olhando em meus olhos. Pensei bastante antes de começar a falar. Saber que Claudia tinha morrido se culpando por minha tristeza era algo desprezível, intolerável. Até mesmo na hora da morte eu a havia atrapalhado.

"Não foi culpa dela. Claudia não teve escolha, ela... É uma longa história, ela teve um companheiro vampiro, Hugo, que morreu, mas prometeu voltar para ela e reencarnou num humano, o Henri, que hoje é vampiro, e ela se apaixonou por ele, enfrentaram várias coisas e bla bla bla.", resumi a história, que ela escutava atentamente "Depois disso tudo acontecer, eu apareci e tive a impressão com ela. Mas ela escolheu o Henri. E morreu, logo depois, numa batalha contra lobos que queriam matar Moory, o bando dela."

"O bando dela? Ela não era uma vampira?"

"Era, mas era especial.", expliquei, sorrindo "Moory e Claudia tinham uma ligação inexplicável. A Moory é lobisomem, e podia ouvir os pensamentos da Claudia quando estava transformada, enquanto a Claudia ouvia os pensamentos da Moory todo o tempo."

Ri da expressão de Eveline. Ela estava boquiaberta.

"Inacreditável."

"Põe inacreditável nisso."

Ficamos quietos. E tomei coragem para perguntar sobre ela. Eu já sabia muito sobre a Claudia antiga, e também sobre sua versão mimada e paty em Liz Zwecker. Mas Eveline me intrigava.

"Agora eu quero saber sobre você."

Ela fez uma cara descrente. "Mesmo? Minha vida é tão monótona."

"É, dá pra perceber.", brinquei "Você é lobisomem, sabe que é a reencarnação de alguém, sonha com um cara que não conhece, vai atrás dele, escuta ele falando coisas estranhas sobre sua vida antiga e aceita numa boa. Monótoníssima."

Ela gargalhou, jogando a cabeça levemente para trás. Eu nunca tinha visto Claudia tão feliz. Não antes de Eveline. E vê-la feliz me fez ficar feliz também, como se minha alegria dependesse da dela.

"Certo, você ganhou. Mas vou resumir, é tudo muito chato.", e começou a contar "Eu sou Eveline Archos, nasci no Alaska, tenho dezenove anos, meus pais, que eram pesquisadores da vida das focas, morreram em um acidente de trenó quando eu tinha dois anos, fui criada pelo meu avô, que é o Alpha do meu antigo bando de lobos, e a quem contei primeiro sobre você, e sobre os sentimentos que não eram meus. Pelo menos não meus nessa vida.", explicou com um sorriso "E ele me encorajou a procurar vários amigos seus, médius, estudantes dessa áres, que, por sua vez, me encorajaram a procurar você. Deixei meu bando com catorze anos, me formei no ensino médio à distância, e desde então rodei a América do Norte atrás de você, porque não tinha, e não tenho, grana pra sair daqui. Por sorte, te encontrei. E não me arrependo de nenhum desses anos. É como se eu tivesse encontrado a parte que faltava. Você completa, sabe.", suas bochechas rapidamente ficaram vermelhas, e ela abaixou a cabeça.

O silêncio se tornou incômodo para nós dois.

"Tem mais uma coisa que você devia saber sobre Claudia.", lembrei.

"O quê? Ela também tinha visão de raio laser?", brincou, abrindo um sorriso encantador.

"Não, mas bem que seria possível, vindo dela.", entrei na brincadeira, e também sorri. "É que aconteceu uma coisa estranha."

As sobrancelhas dela se levantaram juntas. 'Mais uma?"

"É.", suspirei "Claudia voltou em dois corpos?"

Parou no ato de colocar a mão em cima da minha. Me xinguei mentalmente por ter falado aquilo antes dela completar seu intento.

"Como assim?"

"Em você, certo?", ela assentiu, séria "E também em Elizabeth, humana, e atual namorada do Henri."

Ela arregalou os olhos. E sorriu ligeiramente. "Quero conhecê-la."

* * *

**N/A: **Owwwn, desculpa pela demora! *...*

mas to em ano de vestiba, as provas tão aí, tenho cursinho, escola, moro sozinha e to numa confusão interna que por pouco não explodo, mas to conseguindo me organizar e JURO que toda semana posto um cap aqui. De verdade.

Não vai dar pra responder as reviews, tenho que fazer um trabalho de Química Orgânica, a ruína da minha vida. ¬¬°

entãão, deixem reviews, por favor. sei que não to em condições de pedir, mas tentem me entender, tá?

Salut!


	9. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7 - Amor**

_(Eveline's POV)_

Era como se eu tivesse nadado quilômetros em mar aberto, sem nunca parar nem encontrar uma praia, e, de repente, quando já tinha decidido me deixar afogar e morrer ali mesmo, erguer a cabeça e ver areia. Finalmente, chegar onde se lutou tanto para chegar. E ali estava eu, ao lado daquilo a que tanto procurei.

Ele era muito mais do que eu havia imaginado. Muito mais do que as fracas memórias de Claudia Oleander me faziam ver. Miguel era dono de uma voz linda e sorriso maravilhoso, com olhos castanhos que se curvavam como se sorrissem também. Seu cabelo em cachos lhe dava um charme incrível, assim como a pele cor de jambo. Mas eu sentia que, por trás de toda aquela beleza, havia sofrimento. Claudia, no meu inconsciente, havia trazido aquilo com ela, e me mostrara. Nós fizemos ele sofrer, e ele não merecia.

Seu carro andava rápido, e de repente paramos em frente à uma escola de elite.

"Sério que você estuda aqui?", perguntei, colando o nariz no vidro.

Miguel riu. "É, tudo por causa de Liz Zwecker."

Descolei o nariz do vidro e me voltei para ele, que me olhava. Era incrível saber que aquele cara com corpo invejável, expressão brincalhona e rosto de bad boy bonitão era bem mais velho que eu. Beeeeeeem mais velho.

"O que foi?", ele percebeu meu olhar preso em si, e passou o braço por trás do meu banco, como se quisesse me abraçar mas estivesse com vergonha.

Dei de ombros, olhando pra fora. "Nada.", e bocejei, só então percebendo o quanto estava cansada.

"Está com sono?"

Assenti. "Faz algum tempo que não durmo."

Ficamos em silêncio. Era bom ficar quieta ao lado dele, nada de precisar preencher o vazio com conversas inúteis. Apenas ficar quieta. Meu coração salto quando senti seu braço passando por trás das minhas costas, me puxando para junto de si. Acabei com a cabeça encostada em seu peito e as pernas dobradas na parte da frente do carro.

"Obrigada.", murmurei, num fio de voz. O cheiro dele me invadia por completo, estava difícil pensar.

Senti seus lábios depositarem um beijo doce no topo de minha cabeça, e sorri. Ele era tão gentil, tão educado, tão perfeito, tão... Miguel. Eu não sabia se todo aquele amor caberia em mim, junto com a amor que eu já tinha para lhe dar.

"Por nada, Eveline."

Ri baixinho, virando o rosto para a direção de seu peitoral, sentindo o cheiro amadeirado dali. Depois, ergui a cabeça, para nossos olhos se encontrarem como imãs que atraem um ao outro.

"Pode me chamar de Eve."

Ele riu mais uma vez, e logo depois ficou sério. Meu coração acelerou loucamente assim que percebi que ele se aproximava de mim. Senti sua repiração quente na minha orelha, e seus lábios, que estava bem próximos dali, me fizeram arrepiar. Se eu morresse naquela hora, morreria estupidamente feliz.

"Prefiro chamar de _amor._", fez uma pausa "Posso?"

Senti seus lábios se curvarem em um sorriso tímido, e meu rosto ficou insanamente quente. Eu quase não conseguia pensar. Ele me chamou de AMOR! E ainda queria saber se podia me chamar da palavra mais linda do mundo!

Sorri também, e virei o rosto, em um gesto inesperado para ele, deixando nossos rostos frente a frente e narizes colados.

"Eu acho perfeito, _amor._"

No segundo seguinte, se que eu me desse conta, ele me beijou. Carinhosamente, tomando cuidado com tudo, passando a mão pela minha cintura como se memorizasse. Como se matasse a saudade. Era mágico. Nossas línguas se encontraram, e aquilo foi perfeito. Era tudo que eu havia esperado por toda a vida, e muito mais. Surreal.

Senti uma lágrima escorrendo por meu rosto, mas não era minha. Abri os olhos, os dele também estavam abertos.

"Achei que você não ia voltar pra mim, amor.", murmurou, sua voz totalmente rouca e sexy. Aquilo me deu bons arrepios.

'Eu estou aqui. E desa vez não vou embora, prometo."

Ele sorriu e me beijou mais uma vez, para logo depois me afastar gentilmente e abrir a sua porta do carro. Farejei o ar, e senti o _fedor_ de vampiros. Meu nariz se enrugou. Miguel riu, fechando a porta e caminhando até o meu lado para abrir pra mim. Antes que eu descesse, ele falou baixinho.

"Liz não sabe o que nenhum de nós é.", explicou "Tente não dar bandeirta."

Assenti e aceitei a mão que ele me estendia. Quando saí do carro, olhei para a frente, e, há alguns metros de distância, disfarçados de alunos, estavam quatro vampiros e dois lobisomens.

* * *

**N/A: **Eu sei que prometi cap toda semana, mas o vestibular acaba com a minha vida D:

amooores, não matem a Iaah, mas esse mês tenho três fds seguidos de prova, então vai ser impossível postar e estudar pra Unesp, Uncamp e USP. E mês que vem tem o ENEM, e logo depois viajo pro Espírito Santo (minha terrinha é boa demais gente!) pra prestar pra UFES. torçam por mim, ok??

se vocês deixarem reviews bonitinhas e chantagistas eu posto o mais rápido que puder, já que chantagens funcionam, e muito, comigo.

amo vocês, desculpa!

Salut!


	10. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8 - Eu finalmente te encontrei**

_(Eveline's POV)_

No instante em que me viram, os seis pararam imediatamente. A única garota lobisomem entre eles, que eu deduzi ser Moory, ex-bando de Claudia Oleander, ergueu uma sobrancelha, sem entender. Na verdade, nenhum deles parecia entender nada. Eu os olhava, tentando reconhecer seus rostos, e a única coisa que me veio à cabeça foi: FAMÍLIA.

Não importava se a garota fofa de vestido e cabelos cacheado preto era vampira, e seu namorado loiro todo largado com a boca aberta em um quase imperceptivel O também fosse, e o cabeludo moreno de mãos dadas com a Moory o fosse também, e o rapaz com cara de galã e jeito meio hippie completasse o quarteto campiro daquela escola, tudo neles era tão familiar e amigável e inspirava carinho e confiança em mim que tive vontade de chorar.

Notei que eles não se moveriam até terem certeza de que eu era real ou "do bem", então coloquei um sorriso tímido no rosto e dei dois passos, sentindo a tensão e a confusão aumentarem.

"Olá, eu sou Eveline Archos.", acenei.

Miguel se aproximou de mim e, calmamente, passou o braço por meu ombro, mostrando que estávamos juntos.

O vampiro cabeludo arqueou a sobrancelha. "Ela é...?"

Ninguém respondeu, todos sabiam quem ou o que eu era.

"Como é possível?", a única garota presente ali se fez ouvir.

Dei de ombros. "Do mesmo jeito que é possível vampiros renascerem, mas digamos que Claudia Oleander foi um ouco mais complexa e decidiu vir em duas partes, humana e loba."

Todo mundo ficou boquiaberto com a quantidade de informação que eu sabia. Os humanos ao nosso redor sequer notaram qualquer movimentação ou conversa, nem me perceberam. Naquela escola, uma garota _como eu_ era o tipo invisível, e eu sabia bem o que era isso. Tudo ali cheirava a dinheiro, fama e mais dinheiro. Ninguém nunca repararia numa garota de jeans e cvamiseta básicas, tênis surrado e cabelo mal preso em uma trança frouxa.

Ao meu lado, senti a risada gostosa de Miguel, que logo contagiou o outro garoto lobo, o primeiro do grupo a se aproximar de mim, estendendo a mão, que eu apertei prontamente.

"Bernardo, muito prazer, Eveline."

Sorri, e percebi que ele era o bando de Miguel. Nós dois devíamos ter quase a mesma idade. "O prazer é todo meu."

Depois dele, quem se aproximou e me deu um abraço apertado foi Moory, sem explicação alguma. Abracei-a forte também, e então senti uma ligação se formando. Quando nos separamos, nós duas trocamos olhares cúmplices, e ela abriu um sorriso largo: éramos um bando.

"Ai meu Deus!!!", falou, rindo "Eu juro que achava que a Liz era o meu bando, juro! Mas você... Você é uma loba, uma LOBA! Nós somos um bando, awn, Eve, é assim que eu vou te chamar!, eu senti tanta falta de você! A propósito, eu sou Mary Moor, mas você me chamava de Moory, e todo mundo me chama também."

"Eu também senti sua falta...", murmurei, meus olhos enchendo de lágrimas "Nem acredito que... Moory, estamos juntas de novo!!"

Ficamos abraçadas por mais um longo tempo, até que uma tosse fingida nos fez separar. Ela rolou os olhos e se afastou um pouquinho, dando espaço para o tal vampiro cabeludo. Eles trocaram olhares apaixonados, e então eu percebi que ele era a impressão de Moory. O mundo definitivamente não era mais o mesmo. Ele estendeu a mão para mim, e deu um sorriso.

"Hey, Eveline, é bom te conhecer."

Meus lábios se curvaram para cima, eu não estava acostumada a lidar diretamente com vampiros, mesmo que os olhos dourados dele me mostrassem qua ali não estava um inimigo. "Eu digo o mesmo.", respondi, apertando sua mão cuidadosamente, enquanto torcia o nariz "Me desculpe, eu... Não costumo ver vampiros como amigs, então é meio difícil pra mim."

"Não, tudo bem.", ele foi compreensivo "Eu sei o quanto é difícil, mas com o tempo nos acostumamos, você vai ver. A propósito, sou Sam."

Trocamos mais um sorriso, e ele foi para o lado de Moory, mas eu logo estava sendo abraçada por alguém que eu só fui perceber quem era ao notar uma juba de cabelos castanhos, seguida por uma voz melodiosa. Quando me soltou, a vampira deu lugar ao companheiro, que também me abraçou. Os dois formavam um casal encantador, mas mesmo assim eu tive que me segurar para não pensar naqueles dois seres com sorrisos adoráveis como inimigos e, portanto, altamente _atacáveis_.

"Err. Oi."

"OI?", o garoto sorriu "Só 'oi', Eveline? Claudia fez a façanha de renascer em dois corpos e a única coisa que você nos diz é oi?"

A garota deu um tapa leve no ombro dele. "Você ouviu o que ela disse ao Sam, Cal. Vamos dar um tempo para que ela se acostume conosco, não deve ser muito legal ser agarrada por dois de nós assim.", e sorriu docemente para mim "Eveline, eu sou Koko, e esse é Caled, meu namorado/companheiro/marido.", explicou, rindo e me fazendo rir logo em seguida.

"Muito prazer.", foi o que disse, sem conseguir evitar mais um sorriso "Vocês dois são lindos juntos!"

"Obrigada!", ela agradeceu, deutando a cabeça no ombro dele.

Caled foi mais convencido, abraçando-a. "É o que dizem todo tempo."

Rindo, Bernardo deu um tapa na cabeça dele. "Deixa de ser mané, seu prego!", brincou "Ser modesto às vezes é bom."

"_Ás vezes_.", Caled retrucou, arrancando risadas de todos.

Eu ri também, apreciando o carinho existente entre seres tão diferentes. Era quase fácil vê-los como irmãos, já que os vampiros, mesmo tendo características físicas diferentes, tinham semelhanças, como a pele branca, a beleza incomparável e os olhos dourados. O modo como se tratavam, sem repulsa ou sem reclamar do cheiro, mesmo sendo de espécies inimigas, era incrível. Ali estavam as pessoas que eu procurara por tanto tempo.

Bom, quase todas. Atrás de todos, alheio às brincadeiras que surgiram após o comentário de Caled, o último vampiro me olhava, sério, sem se mover. Quando percebeu que eu estava olhando, sorriu timidamente e acenou.

"Meu nome é Henri."

"Muito prazer."

Não trocamos mais palavras, talvez porque me arrastaram para dentro do Peugeot de Miguel, com Bernardo, Sam e Moory espremidos no banco de trás, tagarelando alegremente e me inquirindo sobre toda a minha vida. Caled, Moory e Henri foram no carro do vampiro com sotaque francês, um jipe gigantesco que me fez rir: três lobisomens e um vampiros se espremiam alegremente em um Peugeotzinho pequeno enquanto os três vampirinhos iam bem folgados no jipão.

Entramos em um terreno com quilômetros de extensão e àrvores a perder de vista, onde fui avisada que aquela era a proprieda dos Oleander. Meu queixo caiu. Íamos por uma estradinha de pedras, com o carro de Henri á frente.

"Miguel, troca de CD, esse tá uma merda.", Moory reclamou.

Ao meu lado, Miguel apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Uhmm... De quem é o carro mesmo?"

"Seu, mas hoje é o dia do Sam escolher a música."

"Você quer escutar outro CD, Sam?", ele perguntou, olhando rapidamente para trás e roçando nossos braços propositalmente, o que me fez sorrir feito uma boba.

"Não, esse está bom, Miguel."

Os meninos começaram a rir, e Moory deu um tapa de brincadeira em cada um, para logo depois abrir um largo sorriso. Estar entre eles era mágico e animador, como se todos os anos de solidão em busca de Miguel estivessem sendo compessados pelo companheirismo e alegri emanando de todos, mesmo que o fedro dos vampiros ainda me irritasse.

Cinco minutos depois, chegamos ao chalé de madeira gigantesco onde moravam. Era lindo e parecia ter saído de um conto de fadas. Ao redor dele, um jardim de flores lindas e muitas, muitas árvores. Parecíamos estar dentro de um bosque, e não próximos aos limites de NY. Miguel estacionou o carro em uma garagem do lado esquerdo, onde outros três carros, mais o de Henri, e duas motos estavam. Tudo ali gritava "SOU EXARCEBADAMENTE CARO!",e ninguém parecia notar.

Mal havíamos saído do carro, e Koko se aproximou. Ela me lançou um sorriso alegre e se voltou para os outros. "Blanche ligou e falou que ela e Einar já estão caçando, e que deixou torta no forno para vocês.", depois virou-se para mim "Ela e Einar mandaram um oi e disseram que estão muuuuuuito felizes com a sua chegada, Eveline, e que daqui a três dias estarão em casa para te receber da maneira correta. Também disse que é pra você dormir no quarto de Miguel e não se incomodar, porque a casa agora também é sua."

"Uau.", foi a única coisa que consegui dizer.

"Ew, peraê.", Bernardo interrompeu "Se a Eveline vai ficar no quarto como Miguel... E eu?"

"Quarto de hóspedes, meu chapa.", Caled deu tapinhas em suas costas, rindo logo em seguida.

Entramos na casa pela porta da frente, que dava em uma ampla sala de estar toda de madeira, com direito à lareira, tv de plasma, tapetes e vários soás e pufes para comportar aquele número de pessoas. No canto da sala, uma mesa de bilhar. Uma porta à direita, aberta, deixava à mostra um piano e outros instrumentos em uma sala acusticamente isolada do restante da casa.

"Nossa sala de música.", Miguel sussurrou.

Moory se aproximou de nós.

"E aquela porta ali é a da cozinha, e é usada mais por mim, Miguel e Bernardo, e agora por você. De vez em quando, Caled e Blanche cozinham pra nós, eles gostam.", começou a explicar, sempre animada "Subindo as escadas, no segundo andar temos o meu quarto com Sam, a biblioteca, o quarto de Einar e Blanche e o de Koko e Caled. Subindo mais um lance de escadas, no terceiro andar, tem o quarto da Chastity.", fez uma careta ao dizer aquele nome "Você tem sorte de ela estar em Dublin essa semana, ou seus primeiros dias não seriam tão legais.", depois retomou a antiga linha de raciocínio "E o quarto de Henri e o de hóspedes, que agora é do Bê. E então, no sótão, o seu quarto e o de Miguel."

Assenti, sorrindo, e olhei em volta. O único vampiro ali presente era Sam, sentado no sofá e vendo um concerto de música clássica. Sorri ao perceber que os vampiros estavam tentando me dar um tempo para me acostumar com seu cheiro e presença: eles realmente se importavam comigo. Bernardo, por sua vez, tinha ido ao sótão tirar suas coisas, já que 'aquele não é mais meu quarto', em suas próprias palavras.

Fui puxada por Moory e seguida por Miguel até a cozinha, que tinha uma mesa enorme e exagerada, quando só três pessoas - agora quatro - a utilizavam de verdade.

"É também para reuniões.", Miguel respondeu, notando meu olhar inquisitório para o móvel.

A torta estava ótima: frango e azeitonas. Percebi que Blanche era tida como uma espécie de mãe para todos eles, e fiquei ansiosa para conhecê-la, mesmo ela sendo vampira. Miguel não me deixou lavar a louça, que ele mesmo lavou, e Moory foi se deitar no colo de Sam, também vendo TV. Subindo as escadas, escutei Caled mexendo no computador de seu quarto, e Koko lendo algo na biblioteca. Cruzamos com Bernardo no caminho, que havia terminado a mudança e estava indo comer para, depois, tocar guitarra na sala de música.

Os degraus para o sótão pareciam estar se multiplicando, até que a porta se abriu e eu entre em _nosso_ quarto. Era lindo. Todos os móveis, incluindo as DUAS camas de casal, a escrivaninha do computador, a cadeira, as prateleira, as mesinhas de cabeceira e o armário, tudo era em tons amadeirados, e o mesmo podia-se dizer das paredes e do teto. A cortina, fechada, era branca, assim como os lençóis, mas estes tinham detalhes em verde e azul. Os tapetes trazim um colorido ao quarto. Aquilo ali era a cara dos dois.

Na parede acima da cama estavam duas fotos emolduradas. Soltei nossas mãos para vê-las. Uma delas era Miguel e Bernardo, abraçados em uma praia ensolarada. A outra, os dois com várioas pessoas que eu não conhecia. Virei-me para perguntar.

"Quem são?"

Ele encostou a porta e olhou. " Meu antigo bando e uns amigos de outro bando. Brasileiros.", respondeu.

"Ah.", e virei mais uma vez para a foto.

Quando voltei-me para a direção dele, nossos corpos se chocaram. Ele estava perto, bem mais perto do que eu imaginava, mas não me tocou. Quem tomou a iniciativa fui eu, me colocando na ponta dos pés e enlaçando meus braços em seu pescoço, num pedido mudo para que ele fizesse possível o nosso beijo. E então nossos lábios se tocaram, e eu me senti aquilo que esperei a minha vida inteira para sentir: completa. Finalmente, eu e Claudia estávamos em casa.

_I will never find another lover_

Miguel levou as mãos até a minha cintura, colando ainda mais nossos corpos. Aquele era o nosso segundo beijo, e era o meu segundo beijo em toda a vida. Havia valido a pena esperar até ali, por ele. Eu sabia que não era a primeira garota que ele beijava, e também sabia que ele não era mais virgem, mas Claudia havia me passado a certeza de que, comigo, ele se sentiria perfeitamente completo. Nós éramos a metade um do outro, ele era a minha impressão.

_(Miguel's POV)_

_Sweeter than you  
Sweeter than you_

Minha respiração estava ofegante, e tive que parar de beijar Eve para respirar, sem nunca desgrudar nossos corpos. Ela parecia tão delicada, ali nos meus braços, e tão inacreditavelmente linda e apaixonada por mim que eu tive vontade de perguntá-la se era por mim mesmo que ela procurava. Porque tudo estava muito perfeito. E as coisas nunca foram perfeitas na minha vida. Enquanto eu mordia sua orelha, ela gemeu, me deixando ainda mais louco. Voltei meu olhar para seu rosto, e ela sorriu, me encorajando. Seus olhos estavam negros. Os meus deviam estar iguais.

_I will never find another lover  
More precious than you  
more precious than you_

Senti suas mãos, tímidas, na barra de minha camisa, levantando-as, e a ajudei a tirá-la dali. Eveline mordeu os lábios e arranhou me peito, me fazendo prender um gemido.

"Eve... Por favor..."

Ela sorriu, divertida, e beijou meu pescoço. Automaticamente, prendi minhas mãos em sua cintura e a peguei no colo, colocando-a deitada na cama e tirando sua camiseta verde lentamente. Ela corou, ao que eu ri.

Beijando seus seios, murmurei. "Você é linda, amor."

Eveline gemeu e puxou com força meu cabelo.

_Girl You are  
Close to me you're like my mother  
Close to me you're like my father  
Close to me you're like my sister  
Close to me you're like my brother_

Voltei minha atenção para seus lábios, deixando minha mão direita ocupada em um de seus seios, e a outra a ajudando a tirar minha jeans, que já incomodava. Em pouco tempo, estávamos os dois sem roupa nenhuma. Céus, como ela era perfeita! Cada toque, cada beijo, cada gemido... Como eu havia sonhado com aquilo, e agora era real!

_You are the only one my everything and for you this song I sing_

"Eu te amo, Eve."

"Eu te amo mais.", ela respondeu baixinho, mordendo meu ombro "Eu te amo muito."

_All my life  
I pray for someone like you  
And I thank God that I  
That I finally found you_

Senti sua exitação quando me aproximei de sua entrada, e parei.

"Eveline?"

Ela me olhou, envergonhada. Sorri, a encorajando.

"Não precisa ter vergonha de mim, amor.", expliquei, fazendo um carinho em seu rosto. Ela fechou os olhos ao meu toque "O que foi?"

"Eu... Sou... Virgem...", finalmente sussurrou, me encarando como se pedisse desculpas.

Fiquei sem ação, e pisquei várias vezes antes de falar novamente.

"Você quer que eu pare, então?", perguntei, já me afastando "Porque não tem problema nenhum, Eve, nenhum mesmo.", sorri.

Suas mãos pequenas me impediram de levantar, e ela sorriu. "Não. Eu quero isso. Eu esperei por você a minha vida inteira. Eu _preciso_ de você, Miguel. Agora.", sua voz estava decidida, e me deliciou "Eu só... Era nervosismo, só isso."

Beijei sua boca, já vermelha e inchada. Ela sorriu em meus lábios e retribuiu os beijos.

"Eu não vou te machucar, Eve."

E, num só movimento, éramos um, finalmente.

* * *

**Tradução da música:**

All my life - Panic at the disco

_Eu nunca encontrarei outro amor_

_Mais doce que o seu, mais doce que o seu_

_Eu nunca encontrarei outro amor_

_Mais precioso que o seu, mais precioso que o seu_

_Garota você está_

_Perto de mim, você é como minha mãe_

_Perto de mim, você é como meu pai_

_Perto de mim, você é como minha irmã_

_Perto de mim, você é como meu irmão_

_Você é a única, você é meu tudo, e para você é esta canção que eu canto_

_Toda a minha vida_

_Eu rezei por alguém como você_

_Eu agradeço a Deus que eu_

_Que eu finalmente te encontrei_

* * *

**N/A: **Vejam como eu sou legal, outro cap pra vcs nessa correria gigantesca!

E amnhã vou prestar pra Uneeeesp!!!!

hsauhsuahusahs

Gentem, se eu passar na UFES ou na Unesp, ano que vem serei uma futura geógrafa. Passando na Unicamp ou na USp, serei uma futura atriz! Que felicidaaaade! saushuahsuah'

bom, digam o que acharam, certo?

beeeijos!

Salut!


	11. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9 - O melhor professor**

_(Liz's POV)_

Me despedi de Henri e sua família logo após o sinal da última aula. Nem deu tempo de acompanhá-los até o estacionamento: Steve, pontualíssimo, me esperava na frente da escola. Contraditoriamente, aquela era a única vez que eu não estava louca para vê-lo e voltar para casa. Enquanto ficar na escola significasse ver Henri, era lá que eu queria ficar.

O vi no estacinamento, de relance, parado há uma pequenha distância de um carro pequeno, ao lado de seus irmãos. Ele olhava para algo, ou _alguém_, ao lado do gigante Miguel, que, como uma muralha, atrapalhava minha visão.

"Quer parar em algum lugar antes de ir para casa, srta. Zwecker?"

Neguei, fechando o vidro fumê, com uma sensação estranha, como se deixasse de vê-lo me fizesse incompleta. "Não, Steve.", suspirei "Eu só quero dormir."

Como sempre, o trânsito estava um caos, e ficamos parados por quarenta minutos antes de andar dez metros, para depois ficarmos parados por mais cinquenta. Não quis ligar a televisão do carro, apenas pedi para Steve colocar em uma rádio qualquer. Tocava uma _baladinha_ romântica que eu nunca tinha escutado. E, pela primeira vez, eu achei a letra desse tipo de música bonitinha. Sacudi a cabeça, e a conversa que eu tive com Vince havia uma semana me voltou à cabeça. Fechei os olhos, me sentindo estranha, e uma sensação não conhecida formigou em meu peito, do lado esquerdo. Instantaneamente, peguei o celular e apertei o número de discagem rápida.

_"Alô?"_, a voz grogue do meu melhor amigo se fez ouvir.

"Hora de sair cama, seu grandessíssimo drogado."

Ele xingou do outro lado, e, pelo barulho, percebi que estava se pondo de pé.

_"Liz, se você me acordou à essa hora só pra me xingar, eu acho bom que desligue isso logo_."

Me sentei. "Não foi pra isso que eu te liguei.", e mordi o lábio inferior.

_"Foi para o quê então?"_

"Vince, porque você colocou aquelas coisas sobre amor na minha cabeça? Agora elas não saem mais, seu desgraçado!", esbravejei, pouco me importando se Steve também escutava "Eu não consigo mais esquecer... Eu... Ah, se eu te ver, juro que te mato!"

Antes da resposta, ouvi a risada alta dele, e o som de alguma coisa sendo chutada, provavelmente um móvel fora do lugar. _"Eu só falei por falar, Platina. Se você se apaixonou pelo cara de sotaque estranho, a culpa não é minha."_

"Vai se fuder.", e ouvi o som de outra ligação em espera "Já volto."

Apertei o botão para ver quem era, certa de que, se fosse Natalie, não atenderia, pois, àquela hora, ela estaria tão grogue que com certeza poderia ligar para me convidar ao seu casamento com Cam, em Las Vegas. Da última vez que os dois beberam e foram pra cama juntos, só não se casaram pois os pais de ambos impediram a cerimônia comandada por um cara vestido de Papai Noel continuasse. Se fosse meu pai, também, eu não daria à mínima. Àquela hora, a nossa conversa se resumiria a saber se um estava bem, sabendo a única resposta dada pelos dois, mesmo que o mundo estivesse pegando fogo, seria um 'tá tudo ótimo'. Mas não era minha amiga, tampouco meu pai. A foto que aparecia era a de alguém com olhos douados e um sorriso charmoso, um tal de Henri. Antes de atendê-lo, voltei para a chamada de Vince.

"Te ligo depois.", e transferi rapidamente para a de Henri "Alô?"

"_Oi Liz, aqui é o Henri."_

Eu juro que nunca havia ficado tão entusiasmada e feliz ao ouvir a voz de alguém. "Ei Henri! Tuo bem com você?"

_"Tudo bem. Quero dizer, mais ou menos."_, ele deu uma risada estranha _"Na última aula você me disse que estava precisando de ajua em Literatura... Eu tô livre essa tarde, você topa estudar?"_

"Estudar?", aquilo não estava nos meus planos. Eu me divertiria muito mais saindo pra algum lugar legal com ele, mas, como não rolava e ele estava sendo extremamente simpático e fofo (ew, eu realmente falei isso?), decidi aceitar a proposta e sobrecarreá-lo com a minha burrice literata "Mas é claro! Que horas?"

Antes que ele pudesse responder, escutei sua voz gritando 'EEEEW!', e o som do celular sendo tomado de suas mãos. Logo depois, senti que o telefone estava no viva-voz, e então Moory, Koko e Caled me cumprimentaram em uníssono.

"_OOOOOOOOI LIZ!"_

"Err, oi?"

_"Liz, aqui é a Moory. Não liga pro Henri, ele só é um nerd viciado em estudos. Não ligue se ele começar a declamar os versos de Homero pra você, e depois não conseguir parar mais. Sinceramente, eu sugiro um tapa-ouvidos.", _pude ouvir Henri a xingando, ela gargalhou _"Brincadeirinha. Bom, eu só queria dizer que você está sendo oficialmente convidada para a festa de aniversário de Koko, daqui a três semanas, e nós não aceitamos 'não' como resposta. Não vai ser uma festa grande, é só pra gente daqui de casa. De fora, só você. Que tal?"_

"É claro que eu vou. Posso dormir aí no dia?"

_"Com certeza!"_, foi Koko quem respondeu "_Vai ser tão legal ter você aqui! Maaas... Deixe-me passar o celular pra Henri, ou ele vai me trucidar aqui."_

_"Eu não deixo, amor."_

Tive que rir com a última fala de Caled, e então o celular foi tirado do viva-voz, e novamente Henri estava em posse de seu aparelho.

_"Eu realmente não mereço esse povo no meu pé."_

"Ah, qualé Henri, eles são legais!"

_"Porque não é você que passa 24 horas por dia ao lado deles!"_

Eu não conseguia parar de sorrir ao imaginar a cena. Aquilo era tão... Tão família! "Pelo menos voce se livra deles na hora de dormir!", brinquei "Ou dorme todo mundo no mesmo quarto?"

Não entendi a pausa que ele fez antes de me responder, mas nem liguei. "_Não, temos quartos invadiram o meu."_

Ficamos um pouco em silêncio. Eu retomei o papo.

"Então, Henri, eu tô com dúvida em literatura sim... Essa tarde eu tô livre, se você quiser vir aqui em casa....?"

_"Mas é claro! Me passa o endereço?"_

* * *

Três horas depois, eu estava vestindo um short jeans, pantufas com garras de dinossauro e um camisetão branco com o desenho da Penélope Charmosa, com coque muito do mal feito na cabeça, quando bateram à porta.

"Entra."

A porta abriu, mas a voz que falou em seguida não era nem um pouco parecida com a da Baleia Ruiva.

"Oi, Liz."

Congelei no lugar e me virei aos poucos, apenas para ver Henri, em toda sua beleza perfeita, usando chinelos de dedo, uma bermuda azul-marinho e camiseta azul-clara. Ele sorria, e eu, a louca de pantufa verde com garras, não sabia o que fazer.

Vendo que eu não respondia, ele começou a se explicar.

"A Sra. Miles disse que eu podia entrar, porque você já estava me esperando."

Tentei coordenar meus pensamentos, e isso implicava em não olhar diretamente para aqueles olhos castanho-dourados dele, e sim para alguma ponto logo acima de seu rosto. Qualquer olhada em falso àquelas duas pedras de âmbar, e a minha linha de raciocínio estava perdida para todo o sempre.

"Ah, claro, Henri, fique à vontade.", respondi, indicando os pufes e o sofá "Eu só... Você é pontual.", concluí debilmente.

Ele sorriu, deixando os dentes perfeitos à mostra, e se sentou no sofá. Só aqueles simples gestos me fizeram hiperventilar. Eu precisava urgentemente de ar.

Enquanto eu andava para abrir a janela, ele colocou a mochila em cima da minha escrivaninha. "Talvez ser pontual não seja exatamente uma qualidade aqui em NY."

"Ah, é sim.", discordei, virando-me em sua direção "Nova York não é totalmente uma cidade à parte de todas as outras do resto do mundo. Apenas os novaiorquinos que são um tanto quanto..."

"Enrolados?", ele sugeriu, com um meio sorriso torto no rosto.

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha, pronta para brincar também. "Está me chamando de enrolada, Oleander?"

"Longe de mim, Zwecker.", ergueu as mãos em rendimento, e rimos juntos.

Henri, então, abriu a mochila e me fez sentar na cadeira da escrivaninha, e começou a explicar a matéria de Literatura que eu havia perdido na semana em que fui suspensa. Era praticamente impossível prestar atenção no que ele explicava, pois minha concentração estava toda em sua voz, em seu rosto e seu corpo. Nele todo. Dane-se Literatura!

Lá pelas tantas, ambos saturados de tantos versos decassílabos, Romantismo, Modernismo e etc, fomos salvos pela porta que se escancarou, revelando um Vince com duas sacolinha do restaurante japonês. Eu já sabia o que tinha ali dentro: yakisoba. Comer yakisoba nos dias em que não tínhamos nada para fazer era praticamente um ritual meu e de Vince. O mais entediado comprava, e ia á casa do outro. E ali estava ele, meio surpreso por não me encontrar sozinha, logo se recuperando.

"E aí, pessoas?", fechou a porta com os pés "Eu trouxe o lanchinho do intervalo!"

Revirei os olhos, mas Henri ergueu os cantos da boca para cima. Calado, ele guardou o material rapidamente, fechando-o novamente em sua mochila escolar.

"Quê isso, cara, vai embora só porque eu cheguei?", Vince brincou, sentando-se em cima da cama e me entregando uma das sacolas de yakisoba "Fica aê, aposto que a Lizzie não vai aguentar comer nem a metade da metade da metade da..."

"Vince, ele já entendeu.", e revirei os olhos novamente.

Para a minha sorte, o loiro enfiou uma quantidade enorme de macarrão na boca, com aqueles hashis presos por elastiquinhos. Sem saber o que faze, fiquei com o pote na mão, e só fui lembrar de oferecer à Henri e comer depois de uma olhadela nada discreta de Vince, que Henri sequer pareceu notar. Homens são definitivamente mais lerdos que nós, mulheres. E tenho dito.

"Não, obrigado, Liz.", Henri se esquivou educadamente do yakisoba.

Ergui uma sobrancelha enquanto terminava de engolir a minha parte. "Não gosta?"

"Não é isso. É que... Prometi jantar com o povo lá de casa."

Dei de ombros, entendendo. E algo em mim murchou. Eu queria que ele ficasse mais.

Então, quando eu achava que estava tudo na boa, e Henri ia embora, me deixando a chupar dedos, a brilhante mente de Vincent Wallock resolveu dar o ar da graça.

"Não era do Henri que você me falou aquela hora no celular?"

Sabe quandovocê sente o sangue subindo do pé e indo se concentrar totalmente no rosto? Quando aquela quentura horripilante parece ter atingido o ápice e você chega a sentir fumacinhas saindo pelas orelhas, nariz E boca? E quando sabe que seu rosto está pior que o tomate mais maduro do mundo?

Pois é, eu sabia que estava pior.

_Filho da puta, dilho da puta, filho da puta, filho da puta, filho da puta. _

Quando se tem amigos como Vince, pra quê inimigos?

"Não, Vince, você confundiu.", afundeia cara no potinho de yakisoba. Antes disso, pude jurar ver um sorriso torto no rosto de Henri, o que fez minha situação piorar.

"Ué, mas eu jurava que o único cara novo de sotaque estranho na escola fosse ele!"

_Valeu, Vince. Valeu MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESMO._

Engasguei, tossi, mandei Vince ao caralho à quatro mentalmente, continuei com a cara enfiaa dentro do potinho de yakisoba enquanto os dois rapazes se entendiam, conversando sobre... MÚSICA. É isso aí. Valeu por lembrarem só agora que o assunto anterior me deixava meio que 'envergonhada'. Quando Vince falou novamente, me tirou dos meus devaneios.

"Hey, Lizzie, você não chamou o Henri e a família dele para o show da Sharp?"

Junti as sobrancelhas. "Show?"

"O da semana que vem, no The Big Bang House."

Então a informaçou apareceu brilhando na minha cabeça. Mas é claro, o show da Sharp! Por que mesmo eu ainda não tinha convidado Henri gostoso-e-lindo-pra-caralho Oleander a família super gente boa dele?

_Aê, Vince, pelo menos uma dentro!_

"Cara, eu juro que tinha esquecido!"

"Admita que não queria eu e o povo estranho que mora comigo no show, Liz, eu aceito tranquilamente.", o fofo brincou, rindo torto.

Blérg, to ficando muito_ delicadinha._

"Putz, você descobriu!", coloquei as mãos no rosto, para logo depois tirá-las e riri junto com os dois "Mas eim, sinta-se convidado. Vai ser muito legal se vocês forem, tenho certeza que vão gostar do som dos caras."

Vince pigarreou, se achando o tal.

"Vai abaixando a bola aê, mermão!", brinquei, dando um tapa no ombro dele "Não é só porque o Vince faz parte, é legal mesmo."

"Mas...", Henri começou a falar, e eu o interrompi.

"Não tem desculpa! E nem vem com aquele papo de 'não conhecemos ninguém', porque eu prometo fazer companhia à vocês!"

Ele pensou por alguns minutos, e depois sorriu. Eu já sabia que a batalha estava ganha: ninguém resiste à Liz Zwecker.

"Tudo bem, eu vou. Só não garanto que o resto do pessoal vai."

"Eu sei que eles vão.", comentei, estirando a língua "Eles são meus amigos e não vão negar nada que eu pedir!"

"Se você diz assim...", ele deu de ombros, e olhou o relógio "Tenho mesmo que ir, Liz. A gente se vê amanhã na escola, ok?"

Me segurei para não fazer uma cara triste. "Com certeza! E o show é na sexta-feira, tá? Avisa as meninas, e os garotos também! Eu explico pra vocês onde fica o pub, e espero vocês lá!"

Trocamos mais algumas palavras, ele se despediu de Vince, e eu o levei até o elevador, onde ficamos parados, esperando, olhando um para cara do outro feito dois idiotas. Quando o elevador chegou, ele se aproximou de mim e me deu um beijo gelado no rosto, e se demorou ali por alguns segundos, me fazendo arrepiar.

"Ate amanhã, Liz.", murmurou enquanto entrava no elevador.

Eu sorri bem fraquinho, um pouco lerda. "Obrigada pela aula. Você é um ótimo professor."

"Não tem de quê. E você é uma ótima aluna."

A porta do elevador se fechou, me deixando sozinha no corredor.

* * *

**N/A:** Demorei mas postei! Booom, a partir de hoje sou ex-aluna de segunda grau! LIVRE DA ESCOLA! :DDDD

vou aproveitar meus poucos dias sem prova de vest pra ir à casa da minha mãe, em Minas. Vou amanhã, sábado, e vou na quarta, com ela. Vai ser rapidinho, mas já é o bastante pra fugir dessa vida de estudando sozinha.

ao que interessa: NEW MOOON TÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO LINDO! sério, gamei no filme! tuudo bem que tive que ver legendado, na matinê, porque tava mais barato e duas amigas minhas não queriam ver legendado, mas era a nossa despedida, porque cada uma vai prum canto... o que não fazemos pelas amigas?

de qualquer jeito, deu pra perceber o nível do filme em relação à twilight. sem comparações. e o tanquinho de Taylor Lautner? OMFG, eu pirei quando ele tirou a camisa, e quando a Bella abraçou ele sem camisa DENTRO do quarto dela. Sem noção, que garota em são consciência não agarraria tooodo aquele rapaz, digamos, muitíssimo bem dotado, naquela circunstância. ô lá em casa... aí eu com um melhor amigo daquele!

ushauhuah'

ah, claro, sem contar o fato de que eu gritei no cinema quando ele tirou a camisa. é, nada demais. mas eu gritei _sozinha_. e todo mundo olhou pra minha cara pra saber quem era a louca que gritou, e a minha amiga Remer ainda fez o favor de dizer: "ê, Iasmin, se segura senão você cai dessa cadeira!". ¬¬'

valeu, valeu, mas eu tinha que curtir meus últimos dias de ensino médio como uma típica adolescete de ensino médio, não? tipo, gritando e berrando e sendo feliz e pouco se lixando pros outros! e não importa se eu moro sozinha e que isso foi na minha última semana de aula, o que vale é a intençao! hauhuhauh'

anyway, ultimamente tenho escutado Taylor Swift dia e noite, pagando meus pecados por dizer à Malú que ela era brega, country e pop demais para os meus ouvidos. Ela pode ser brega, pop e country, mas ô garotinha que canta demais, e ô músicas que tem tudo a ver com gente!

ok, falei demais. brigada pelas reviews, mas nem tá dando mais responder... meninas, eu amo vocês, de verdade. e valeu por entender a causa da minha demora, e por me obrigar a continuar. eu escrevo isso aqui pra vocês, opinem!

Salut!


	12. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10 - A empresária**

Louca.

Essa palavra resume bem o meu estado ao fim de uma semana estudando com Henri, fazendo provas, compras, indo ao cabelereiro, manicure e, ainda por cima, organizando o show da Sharp no The Big Bang House. Sim, porque eu sou meio que a empresária dos quatro marmanjos que não conseguem sequer anotar os compromissos em uma agenda de papel. Então, no sábado em que fariam o show às onze da noite, eu estava em ebulição. E grande parte dela se devia ao fato que os Oleander confirmaram sua presença na apresentação.

Como eu tinha que estar no pub com uma hora de antecedência, às seis da tarde já comecei a me arrumar. Meu cabelo, repicado recentemente e já com a tinta platinada retocada, estava solto. Comprei o vestido perfeito: com uma pegada de anos 50, caía até pouco acima do joelho. O busto, listrado de preto e branco, era separado da saia rodada preta por uma faixa rosa, que combinava perfeitamente com as sandálias que eu escolhera com ajuda de Natalie. Para completar, luvas pretas que cobriam quase todo o antebraço. Por sorte, terminei de me arrumar com precisão, e então Vince chegou e tocou o interfone. Naquela noite, eu dispensara o motorista. Voltaria de táxi, ou carona. Não queria ninguém que pudesse contar ao meu pai o estado em que a filhinha dele tinha voltado da festa.

O idiota não abriu a porta pra mim, e isso era de praxe. No banco de trás, Harry, Frank e Elliot, os outros integrantes da banda, se espremiam.

"Boa noite, Liz!", disseram em tempos diferentes, Vince me deu um beijo no ombro, e então Frank estendeu uma garrafa de tequila.

Revirei os olhos, não aceitando. "Espero que vocês estjam sãos o bastante para conseguir subir no palco e tocar, e não vomitar em cima da platéia."

"Liz, parece que você não conhece a gente!", Harry gargalhou, o cabelo ondulado balançando "Nós somos de ferro, gatinha! E você, parou de beber?"

"Não, apenas quero chegar em um estado bom no The Big Bang House."

Vince gargalhou alto.

"É o novo paquera dela, ele é todo certinho e parece que a está _contaminando._"

"Cala. A. Porra. Dessa. Boca.", sibilei.

Mas não deu certo. Fui zoada por todo o caminho, até que finalmente chegamos ao pub. Lá, os queridinhos se ocuparam em afinar seus respectivos instrumentos e receber cantadas de umas tietes que madrugaram por ali. Eu apenas organizava as coisas, conversando com o donos do local, ajeitando o cabelo de um, a roupa de outro, e mantendo as _piranhas_ longe o bastante, para o desespero delas e dos próprios garotos.

"Pô, Liz!"

Sorri diabolicamente. "Depois do show você pode comer quem quiser, mas, por favor, se concentrem em dar o melhor aí em cima hoje, e aí vocês podem fazer mais shows aqui, e, quem sabe, ser contratados por uma gravadora!", me empolguei, bagunçando mais o cabelo de Vince, de quem eu estava sentada no colo, e então meu pus de pé "Vamos, vamos! Daqui a vinte minutos o show começa!"

Desci do palco, para ser barrada por uma das garotas que havia expulsado no meio do caminho até um banco para me sentar.

"Você é a namorada do Vince Wallock, então?"

"Não. Sou a empresária.", e me desviei dela "Acho bom você ficar na frente, a fila de vadias aumenta conforme a hora do show começa. Talvez você não consiga nem um beijo, se ficar aqui dando bobeira."

Deixando-a reclamando qualquer coisa, consegui finalmente chegar ao meu destino, sentando em um dos banquinhos altos. Pedi ao garçom um copo da primeira coisa alcoólica que encontrei no menu, e estava ali esperando, enquanto sacudia minhas pernas infantilmente, numa mania louca que eu tinha desde que me entendia por gente. A bebida chegou, e era rosa. Ri baixinho, sei lá eu porque, e senti o olhar do garçom grudado em mim. Revirando os olhos, virei-me de costas. A cada pequeno gole meu, pessoas chegavam. Não conseguia tirar os olhos da porta, esperando a pessoa mais importante da noite - pelo menos pra mim - chegar. Quinze minutos se passaram, e nada dele. A bebida terminou, e não tive coragem de pedir outra. Talvez Vince tivesse mesmo razão, e a influência _correta_ de Henri estivesse me influenciando. Mas eu pouco ligava para aquilo, porque, pouco depois, vi alguém que eu conhecia entrar no pub. Não era Henri, mas eu sabia que ele estava ali. Koko e Caled me avistaram e acenaram, se aproximando de mim, seguidos por Chastity (num vestido master curto e decotado que fez os olhos de Vince escurecerem lá do palco) e, então, lançando um olhar de nojo ao ver Chastity se afastar para conversar com Vince.

"Ei, você está linda, Liz!", Koko me beijou docemente "A-M-E-I o vestido!"

Sorri. "Obrigada! E aí, Caled?"

O loiro me deu um beijo no rosto e olhou em volta. "Tá cheio isso aqui, eim! Vou lá pra frente logo, senão a gente não vê nada!", e saiu puxando Koko pelas mãos. Os dois se encontraram com Bernardo no meio do caminho. Ele me deu língua, que eu respondi do mesmo modo, e então apareceram Moory, que correu para me abraçar, e Sam, que acenou. Foram todos juntos para perto do palco, deixando Henri e eu sozinhos.

Ele estava simplesmente estonteante. De jeans bem cortadas, usava uma de suas batas características, dessa vez verde, de alpargatas nos pés. Ele sorriu torto, e beijou meu rosto, o que me fez arrepiar. Antes de se afastar, sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"Koko tem razão. Você está _fabulosa_, Liz."

OMFG! Que cara usa FABULOSA como adjetivo? Awwn, preciso dizer que me derreti e demorei bem uns trinta segundos para recuperar a capacidade de fala e movimentação? O que dizer? Henri me deixava em transe!

Sorri feito uma boba. "Obrigada.", corei ao notar seu olhar sobre mim "Você está incrível, também."

"Nada comparado à você."

Corei ainda mais, e então percebemos que o show iria começar. Era tanta gente que eu não conseguia achar um caminho que nos levasse para perto do palco. Henri, vendo minha total falta de coordenação para achar caminhos possíveis, colocou a mão em minha cintura e me guiou. Tremi com tal proximidade, mas nunca havia me sentido tão feliz. Em pouco tempo, estávamos em frente ao palco. Ele fez que ia tirar as mãos, mas pousei a minha sobre a dele, impedindo-o, e, covarde, nem tive coragem de olhá-lo. Senti seu riso ao meu lado, e, logo depois, um beijo no topo da minha cabeça. Henri me deixava nas nuvens com um simples gesto. Nada de sexo, ou beijos ardentes: uma simples mão em minha cintura e um beijo na testa eram o suficiente para que eu ficasse bobamente feliz.

Voltamos nossos olhares ao palco, onde Vince começara a falar.

"Boa noite, galera! Nós somos a Sharp, e agradecemos sua presença aqui essa noite!", as pessoas bateram palmas e gritaram "Antes de começar a cantar, tenho uns agradecimentos à fazer: primeiramente, à gerência do The Big Bang House, por nos deixar fazer barulho aqui hoje! Palmas pra eles, por favor!", e então mais palmas "E, em segundo lugar, quero agradecer à uma pessoa insuportável, que vocês conhecem de vista, porque sempre está conosco. Peço uma salva de palmas pra gata da nossa empresária, e também minha melhor amiga, Liz Zwecker!", ele apontou na minha direção, e todos os rostos se voltaram para mim. Pude ver Cam e Nat, juntos, gritando e assobiando. Acenei, e Vince percebeu a presença de Henri ao meu lado, pois ambos se cumprimentaram com discretos acenos de cabeça.

Terminados os agradecimentos, eles começaram a tocar o rock gostoso que faziam. Gritei, cantei e dancei, e percebi que Henri, ao meu lado, também era um fã de rock. Então, lá pelas tantas, eles deram uma pausa nas músicas agitadas, e tocaram "(There is) No greater love", da Amy Winehouse.

"Você quer dançar comigo?"

Segurei nas mãos dele, e então comecei a ser guiada por aquele ótimo dançarino. "É claro."

_There is no greater love  
Than what I feel for you  
No sweeter song, no heart so true_

Com suas mãos em minha cintura, joguei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço, e deixei meu rosto descansar na curvatura de seu ombro. Ele tinha um cheiro incrível, algo doce e cítrico ao mesmo tempo, que me deixava extasiada. A respiração gelada de Henri no topo de minha cabeça bastava para que eu me sentisse feliz. Meu único desejo era poder falar a verdade pra ele sem me sentir idiota, deixar pra trás toda uma vida desacreditada no amor e poder senti-lo e ser correspondida. Porque eu nunca sentira aquilo por ninguém, e duvidava que um dia voltaria a sentir. Ali, abraçada a ele, eu percebia que tanto fazia, para Henri, se eu era uma milionária metida e bêbada, que fazia de tudo para chamar a atenção dos outros e menosprezá-los, o que ele não gostava nem um pouco. E aquilo era inesperadamente bom, ter alguém que não ligava para os meus feitos e loucuras. Meu coração batia apressadamente conforme dançávamos, e apertei os braços ainda mais. Não queria que o momento acabasse.

"Eu gosto de você.", sussurrei contra sua pele, sabendo que, com o som alto, ele não escutaria.

Henri depositou outro beijo no topo de minha cabeça, e acariciou minha cintura. Levei aquela reação como simples coincidência. O som estava alto demais para ele saber o que eu havia dito. Para ele, não passara de uma respiração. Com certeza.

_There is no greater thrill  
Than what you bring to me  
No sweeter song  
Than what you sing, sing to me_

Nossos passos eram sincronizados. Para completar, ele cantarolava a canção em meu ouvido, e a voz de Vince parecia desafinada e feia em comparação com a de Henri. Fechei os olhos, respirando com dificuldade, torcendo para que aquele momento nunca se acabasse. Porque, assim que a música tivesse seu fim, nós íamos nos separar, e ele voltaria a ser meu amigo inteligente. Eu não queria que aquilo acontecesse. Queria dançar com Henri pra sempre. Ficar em seus braços pra sempre.

_You're the sweetest thing  
I have ever known  
And to think that you are mine alone_

Ele era único. O garoto mais encantador do mundo, o cara mais doce e engraçado e bobo, que conseguia fazer milagres comigo, e me fazer rir de coisas bobas, como quando usara um guarda-chuva para ir à escola em um dia ensolarado, dizendo que aquele era o preço para uma pele tão branca. Henri era rico, mas não fazia questão de esbanjar seu dinheiro. O amor com que tratava sua família, e a sincronia entre eles, era algo que eu invejava e sentia falta de não ter. Dava valor para as coisas pequenas, e isso pude ver quando encontrou um desenho meu na última página do caderno de Física, e elogiou-o, dizendo que era magnífico. Aquele elogio sincero valia mais que qualquer presente. Toda aquela proximidade me dava a falsa impressão de que ele era meu, e eu queria que fosse realmente. Porque tê-lo ao meu lado era tudo o que eu queria. Tudo o que eu precisava.

_There is no greater love  
In all the world, it's true  
No greater love  
Than what I feel for you_

Enquanto pensava nessas coisas, percebi que não era correspondida. E eu sabia que usar as táticas sujas de sedução não funcionariam com ele, ele sequer olhava para as meninas da escola com o olhar faminto que os outros garotos olhavam! Henri as respeitava, como respeitava a mim. Sem perceber, chorei, e, quando vi que tinha molhado sua bata, já era tarde demais: ele já vira.

"Desculpe!", tentei me soltar, para que ele não me visse naquele estado, a maquiagem escorrendo, o rosto inchado e vermelho, os oluços escapando sem querer "Desculpe, Henri, eu-"

"Eu também gosto de você, Liz.", foi o que disse, e parei na hora de sacudir meu corpo para soltar suas mão de mim "Muito.", e existia sinceridade ali.

Engoli em seco, não sabia o que fazer, ou falar. Ele escutara meu sussurro?

"Vamos conversar lá fora? Assim você se recompõe.", sugeriu, sorrindo.

Só pude assentir, e saímos de mãos dadas.

* * *

**N/A: **desculpa, de verdade, pela demora! eu tava sem net, babies! e, a não ser que exista um modo de passar as fics para cá por osmose, só com net posso postar!

mas de hj em diante vou ter net, pq até quarta fico na ksa do meu avô, e, depois, na ksa da minha irmã, e em ambos os locais existe internet! ahsuahsu' wooow!

então, dêem as opiniões, quero saber de verdade o que acharam... esse cap é meio que uma 'introdução' pro cap seguinte, onde Liz e Henri têm uma conversa e tomam uma decisão quanto aos dois. aaaah, também tem uma surpresa pra Liz no próximo cap, que vai fazer ela ficar totalmente DOIDA. sahushuahs' só com reviews bonitinhas eu posto, e vou parar de dar spoilers pra vcs ficarem na vontade, belê?

a tradução da música segue abaixo, quem quiser ouvir procurar no Youtube. é liiiiiiiiinda!

* * *

**(Não Há) Amor maior**

Não há amor maior  
Do que o que eu sinto por você  
Nenhuma doce canção, nenhum coração tão verdadeiro

Não há emoção maior  
Do que a que você traz pra mim  
Nenhuma doce canção  
Do que você canta pra mim, canta pra mim

Você é a coisa mais doce  
Que eu conheço  
E pensar que você é totalmente meu

Não há amor maior  
Em todo o mundo, é verdade  
Nenhum amor maior  
Do que o que eu sinto por você

* * *

eentão, esperando results dos vests da Unesp e UFES. dedinhos cruzados, orações e pensamentos positivos pra miiim, quem sabe eu seja uma futura geógrafa no ano que vem, huh? aaah, pra quem lê EAPSE, minha outra fic, tem cap novo lá desde ontem, certo?

eu amo vcs, pessoas!

Salut!:*


End file.
